The Fifth Marauder
by InnocentHufflepuff
Summary: Quinn Marley is a muggleborn, but also a Metamorphmagus. She goes to Hogwarts and meets Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Dashia Greene(OC), and they become good friends. She soon becomes friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. She comes across many challenges through her years at Hogwarts, bullying, betrayal, and at some point relationships. (Cover credit-me)
1. Gryffindor!

As my mom and I walked to Kings Cross, I realized what was happening. I was leaving home until Christmas, and going to a school that teaches magic.

"If I remember correctly from what the nice man at the shop said, you just walk through a pillar between platforms 9 and 10 and you will get to platform 9 ." Mom told me. I just nodded, paying attention by not paying attention. I heard her sigh. "I'm going to miss you, Quinn." She said. I looked up at her.

"Mom, I'm only leaving for a couple months, then coming back for Christmas. You can send me a letter and I can send you one. And then after Christmas it is just a couple months. It is fine. You have Jinger to keep you company anyway and help you with Calvin." I told her. She smiled down at me. She pushed hair out of my face.

"You have your father's eyes, Quinn. You also got his thick hair under that wig." Mom said with a smile on her face.

"How do I give the eyes back? I want my own." I said. She laughed a bit as we entered Kings Cross. I heard a small meow and realized my cat had woken up. I used one hand to push the cart and the other to pet his head.

"Eyes in front of you." Mom warned. I rolled my eyes a bit and took my hand off of Mr. Wrinkles head. I looked forward and saw the two platforms 9 and 10. "Just run right through there, I love you, behave." Mom whispered. I turned to look at her. I let go of my cart and gave her a hug. "No need to be worried." She told me. I shook my head a bit as I grabbed my cart again.

"I'm not." I told her. She looked at me skeptically.

"A piece of your hair is out. It is purple." She said. I quickly tucked the piece of hair back into the wig and glared up at her. She laughed a bit. She gave me one final hug and turned in the direction of the platforms. "Have fun, be safe. I love you."

"Love you too mom, see you in a couple months." I told her. I looked in the same direction. Mr. Wrinkles looked at me and then the pillar. He looked back at me like I was crazy. I took one of my new robes and placed it on top of his head so he wouldn't see and jump off. I looked back at mom and waved goodbye. I then ran through the pillar and appeared at platform 9 . I saw tons of kids boarding the train, saying goodbye to their parents, and some chasing around other kids. I looked back behind me and saw a wall. I put my cart away and boarded the train, keeping Mr. Wrinkles and some of his toys with me. I found an empty compartment and chose to sit there. I played with Mr. Wrinkles a bit until someone came in the apartment.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" They asked quietly. They had brown hair that covered their face a bit. I nodded. "I'm Remus, by the way, Remus Lupin." He said after sitting down across from me.

"Quinn Marley." I told him. Mr. Wrinkles was looking at him strangely. I didn't know if he was scared or glad. "This is my cat, Mr. Wrinkles." I told him. He laughed a bit.

"How did you get the name Mr. Wrinkles?" He asked. I laughed a bit as well.

"My little brother chose the name actually. I was trying to name him Kitty." I told him. We both laughed. We continued talking for a bit and we both played with Mr. Wrinkles. Mr. Wrinkles seemed to like Remus. Before the train started, two different kids ran in front of our compartment.

"Mind if we join you?" One asked. I looked at Remus.

"I'm fine with it." Remus said. I looked back at them.

"Come on in. I'm Quinn Marley." I said, introducing myself. They smiled and walked in. The girl sat next to Remus and the boy sat next to me.

"I'm Lily Evans, wonderful to meet you two. This is my friend, Severus Snape." Lily said, introducing them both.

"I'm Remus Lupin. The cat is Quinn's, his name is Mr. Wrinkles." Remus told them. We continued to chat as the train started. Mr. Wrinkles would switch between who he was sitting with every five minutes, and it funny to try and predict who he would choose. He mainly switched between Remus and I, but he did occasionally go over to Lily and Severus. Soon enough, the train pulled to a stop. I looked out the window and saw a huge lake with boats in the water. Everyone boarded the train and the first years went in the direction of the large giant of a man who was calling for the first years. Lily, Severus, Remus, and I all ended up getting on the same boat.

"What house do you guys hope to be in?" Remus asked. I didn't know much about the houses, only that Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along.

"Well, I honestly don't know." Lily answered.

"I kind of just want to be in the same house as Lily…" Severus said quietly. Lily and Remus didn't hear him.

"What about you Quinn?" Lily asked. I thought for a second. Do I tell them I don't know much about the houses or just say I don't know?

"I don't know much about the houses." I said honestly. They looked a bit surprised.

"I didn't know you were muggles born, with everything you told us about magical creatures, I would've thought that at least one of your parents was a witch or wizard." Severus told me. I shrugged a bit.

"I read a bunch of books before about the wizarding world before coming." I explained.

"Here is a quick explanation. Slytherin is for the ambitious, Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, and Ravenclaw is for the wise. That's the quick explanation of only one of their aspects, but they have more traits that benefit for their personality. Also stereotypes aren't true. For example, Hufflepuffs aren't useless and Slytherin aren't evil." Remus said. I nodded. The boat came to a stop and I turned to look. There was a huge castle. It was magnificent. Everyone got out the boats and followed Hagrid into the castle. We came into a room with four tables lined vertically and one horizontally. At the table near the front, there were multiple adults and in front of it was a stool. There four tables had kids at them that were talking a lot. Soon enough, the adult sitting in the middle of the table silenced everyone. Then it was time for the sorting ceremony.

"Chelsea Abraham." Professor McGonagall called. A girl went up and sat down on the stool. The hat looked like it was moving it's lips, and the girl was looking up at him happily.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat exclaimed. The girl happily ran over to the table. And the names continued to be called. Soon, Lily got called up.

"Lily Evans." Lily went up with Remus, Severus, and I giving her supportive looks.

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed. Severus looked hurt, like he already knew he wasn't going to Gryffindor. Remus and I clapped as Severus looked longingly at the Gryffindor table. The names continued.

"Dashia Greene."

"Gryffindor!"

"Rigel Black."

"Slytherin!"

"Capella Black." The room went quiet when they were called. A couple seconds later the girl was looking angry.

"No!" She yelled. The hat said something and she looked even more angry.

"Gryffindor!" The hat said. She refused to stand up until the hat change his mind. He didn't. They had to lift her off the seat and bring her to the Gryffindor table. She threw their hands off of her and slumped down in her chair. I don't think she wants to be in Gryffindor.

"Remus Lupin." Professor McGonagall called. Remus looked at me. I pushed him forward a bit. He gave in and started walking up to the hat. He sat on the stool and looked back at me. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed. Remus looked slightly confused but stood up after the hat was off of him and walked to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Lily and Dashia Greene. Name continue to be called.

"Quinn Marley." Professor McGonagall said. I shrunk down a bit but then Severus pushed me up to the front and I glared at him and walked up. He only smirked. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Interesting this one is, metamorphmagus, cool." The hat mumbled. My eyes widened a bit. "Oh stop, I'm not going to tell anyone." He said. A few seconds later, he yelled so loud I jumps a bit. "Gryffindor!" He announced. It was taken off my head and I went down and sat next to Remus. Remus gave me a pat on the back.

"That was the scariest moment of my life." I mumbled. Remus and Lily laughed a bit. People continued to be called. Remus, Lily, and I were all a bit upset when Severus was sorted into Slytherin, but knew that we could still talk to him. The prefects led us to the Gryffindor house and told us the password. We were told our forms and I have a dorm with Lily, Dashia, and the Capella girl. I was honestly scared of the Capella girl, Lily and Dashia were fine though. We went to our dorm in a group and Sarah was already there. She was laying in bed, facing the wall. Suddenly, Mr. Wrinkles ran into the room. And so did all out stuff. Mr. Wrinkles jumped onto the bed, already claiming it as mine. I smiled a bit and sat on the bed.

"So classes start tomorrow, right?" I asked. Lily nodded.

"According to our schedule, we have Charms with the Slytherins first thing tomorrow morning." Dashia added. We heard a groan from Capella. She turned and looked at us.

"Can y'all shut up? I want to sleep." She said. She turned back and I looked at Lily and Dashia. They shrugged and just laid down. I did the same. I close the curtain around the bed and took of my wig and glasses. My hair was green. I smiled a bit and placed the wig in my drawers on the side facing the wall so Dashia and Lily wouldn't see my hair I have no idea why I didn't want them to. I was now in a world where magic exists. I guess I just didn't want people to be able to read me that easily. I fell asleep with Mr. Wrinkles sitting by my feet.


	2. Loopy Lupin

The next day, I woke up to my curtain about to be pulled open. I quickly grabbed my blanket and covered my head. It flew open and there was Capella Black. "Get up idiot." She said with an eye roll. She shut the curtain and I opened it from the side with my dresser on it. I put on my wig and then went to change. I changed quickly and then went back up to grab my stuff. I grabbed my book for Charms and my wand. I went down to the common room to see Remus waiting on the couch with Lily.

"Where is Dashia?" Lily asked. I sat down next to them.

"Still getting her stuff. Remus, who are you sharing a dorm with?" I asked.

"James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black." Remus explained. Lily nodded as Dashia came down.

"Let's get to Charms." Dashia told us, pulling me off the couch. Remus and Lily stood up and we all walked to Charms. We went in and saw that a couple of the Slytherins were already there, including Severus. I waved at him and he waved only a bit back, then looked back at the ground. I took a seat in the front row and Remus sat next to me. Dashia and Lily were going to sit directly behind us, but someone that had their hood up pushed them and sat directly behind me. Dashia looked like she was about to punch them, but Lily just pulled her down and had her sit beside her. She sat next to Remus. I looked at Dashia and saw she was still glaring at the person above us. I stood up and walked over to her. "Quinn." Dashia said, not looking at me.

"Dashia, calm down. It's not a big deal. You guys have a seat and so do they, it doesn't matter." I said to her. She looked at me. She stared into my eyes for a couple seconds but then sighed and nodded, facing the front. I smiled and went back to my seat. I felt a slight kick against my chair and turned my head around to see that the person was Capella Black. I just ignored her. That angered her, because the next kick was a bit harder. I continued to ignore it as more kids came in. However, she then kicked hard enough to make me fall out of my seat. I hit the back of my head a bit and rubbed my head a bit.

"Quinn, are you okay?!" Remus asked, helping me up. I looked back at Black and saw her smiling down at me. I looked back at Remus and just nodded as I sat back in my chair. I noticed that a bit of hair fell out of my wig. It was a mix of gold and purple. I quickly put it back in and ignored the concerned looks I was getting from Remus, Dashia, and Lily. Soon enough, Professor Flitwick came in and started teaching class.

"Does anyone know what the charm Lumos produces?" Professor Flitwick asked. I raised my hand along with only a couple of other people. "Ms. Marley?"

"It is a wand lighting charm, sir." I said. Professor Flitwick smiled at me.

"Excellent answer, Ms. Marley. 5 points to Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick said. I felt a pat on the back and turned to see Remus. I smiled at him as Professor Flitwick continued. "Let me demonstrate." Professor Flitwick announced. He demonstrated the charm and then told everyone else to try it. A couple seconds later, I saw a light out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Remus had successfully cast Lumos.

"Good job, Remus!" I exclaimed.

"Wonderful Lumos, Mr. Lupin. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick said. Remus smiled and cheered a bit. He put his wand down and watched the other kids try and cast Lumos. I held my hand up and tried casting it. I didn't do it on the first try, but I did on the fourth.

"Cool!" Remus said. I smiled at him and out my wand down. Soon, Professor Flitwick dismissed the class and everyone went on to their next class which for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was Transfiguration. After Transfiguration, where Black had also chosen to sit behind me and Dashia almost killed her, we went to lunch.

"I'm not hungry, anyone want my food?" I asked. Lily looked at me.

"Eat your food Quinn, or I will make you eat your food." She said like she was going to kill me if I didn't do so. I stared at her, scared and surprised. "Anyways, I got this cool book from the library." Lily said, like nothing happened.

"I quit." I said. Everyone laughed a bit. "For real though, I'm honestly not hungry. I'm going to go wait outside of Potions." I told them. Lily opened her mouth to protest but Dashia stopped her. I stood up and left after waving goodbye. I walked through the halls to Potions, but ran into Black on the way. "Oh, sorry." I said. I was going to walk away like it was nothing, but she stopped me.

"You don't walk into me and just say sorry!" She yelled. She pushed me to the ground and ran off. I sat up and rubbed my arm since I fell on it.

"Are you ok?" I heard. I turned around and saw James Potter standing there.

"I'm fine." I said quickly. I hurriedly grabbed my things and started to walk away fast. I followed everyone else inside of Potions once I got there. I sat down and I saw Dashia's rushing to sit behind me, but Black got their first. I just shrugged a bit as Dashia's sat down next to me. During class, something landed on my desk. It was a paper bird. I turned around and saw Black smirking at me. I cautiously unfolded the paper. I unfolded it, but kept it face down, deciding to read it after class. Class ended and I turned it a minute before Slughorn was going to dismiss.

'I know what you are, mudblood. If I were you, I'd stop trying to be a brave little lion. Also, if you are ever rude to me like what you did earlier, remember that I know where you sleep.'

I felt a shudder go down my back and then Slughorn dismissed everyone.

"You ok, Quinn?" Dashia asked. I nodded.

"I think I'm going to skip dinner, I'll see you guys back at the common room." I said. I started walking away, but Lily grabbed my arm.

"Nope. You aren't allowed to skip food." Lily said. I smiled a bit.

"And since when are you my mother? I thought she was at home?" I asked. Everyone laughed. Lily rolled her eyes slightly.

"Since I said so. At least eat a bit." Lily told me. I sighed a bit and turned around and walked with then to the Great Hall. Lily smiled and Dashia ran ahead while Lily, Remus, and I walked and had a chat about Lily becoming the mom friend. We got to the Great Hall and Dashia was already sitting at the table. However, she was upset. There was no food on the table, so I was a bit confused. Lily and Remus sat next to her and I sat across from her.

"And what's wrong with you?" I asked her. She lifted her head up from the place it had taken in her hands and looked at me.

"There is no food." She said. Her head then took its place back in her hands. I laughed a bit.

"I'm sure the food is coming." I told her. She lifted her head to say something, but Professor Dumbledore beat her to it.

"Hello students. I have an announcement that I forgot to make yesterday, then there will be food. This year there will be a rare tree added to school grounds. I advise that you do not go near the Whomping Willow, for it will hurt if you do. You may now eat." He said. The food appeared and Dashia sat up in excitement. I grabbed a bit of food and slowly ate it. We all talked until Professor McGonagall came over.

"Mr. Lupin, may I talk to you?" She asked. Remus nodded and followed McGonagall.

"See you back in the common room, Remus!" I told him. He smiled back at me and then faced forward, following McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"What do you think that was about?" Dashia asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said simply. I stood up, having finished my food, and started walking out of the Great Hall. "See you guys back at the dorm." I told Lily and Dashia. They nodded. I got to then end of the Gryffindor table, however, as I was about to walk away from it, someone grabbed my arm. I looked at the owner of the arm and saw Black. "Yes?" I asked. She smirked.

"Did Loopy Lupin have to talk about his insanity to the professors?" Black asked. My fist clenched, but she couldn't see since it was on my other arm. I smirked back.

"And why do you care, Black? I'd say if you acted like you actually care about him anymore, that you like Remus." I told her. She let go of my arm, shocked. Some people around us laughed and others stared at me just as shocked as Black was. I ignored them and went back to the Gryffindor house. I couldn't help but feel like someone was following me. When I was climbing up the enchanted stairs, I quickly turned around and saw Black there.

"Do you really think you can get away with that on me? I might as well knock you off the stairs now. How lovely a feeling it would be." Black said. She slowly started walking towards me.

"You think that Remus is Loopy? Check out yourself." I said. I looked back and saw that the Fat Lady was waiting for the password. I told her it and the portrait swung open. I quickly went in and it shut just in time. I sat in the common room, where there were multiple other people. Black raced in and everyone looked at her like she was insane. She looked at me and I motioned to the other people in the room. She huffed and marched back to the dorm.


	3. Small But Big Theory

"I don't think she is happy with you." Said a voice from across the common room. I shrugged a bit, not looking over, keeping my eyes on the fire.

"Probably not. Only negative thing is that I'm sharing a dorm with her and she will probably kill me soon." I told them. They laughed a bit.

"Sucks to be you." He said. I rolled my eyes a bit and looked over. It was Sirius Black, the one that Remus is sharing a dorm with. He came across the common room, leaving James Potter and Peter Pettigrew for a couple of seconds. "I happen to be related to the insane person you share a room with." He told me.

"I think it sucks to be you a bit more then." I said. He was about to say more, but then Remus walked in and quickly ran over to me.

"Why did you say that to Capella Black?!" Remus said, ignoring the looks he was getting from other people.

"It kind of just fell out. If she continued I probably would've punched her, so I think it is good that I said that instead." I told him. He sighed and collapsed next to me on the couch.

"You are dead." He said. I laughed a bit.

"Whatever, I got a Dashia to kill her if she kills me." I told him. Sirius had walked back to James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Remus laughed a bit and sat up.

"I guess." Remus said. I debated on asking why he had to speak with McGonagall. I decided not to, trying to respect his privacy, but Remus somehow realized I wanted to. "She wanted to speak about going home once a month. Thanks for not asking, though." Remus said nervously. I looked at him.

"I wasn't going to, you know?" I to him. He shrugged.

"You wanted to, though. Don't say you didn't." Remus said. I rolled my eyes a bit and he laughed.

"Oh shut up. I'm not going to my dorm until Lily and Dashia come. I'm pretty sure Black is plotting my death." I told him. He seemed relieved I didn't ask anymore questions about his talk with McGonagall. Soon, Dashia and Lily came into the common room. They had the exact same reaction to what I said as Remus. They asked Remus and he said the same thing he said to me. Over the next couple of weeks, Halloween was coming closer. Remus got the nickname Loony/Loopy Lupin due to Black and other Slytherins. Black had started becoming more of a jerk towards Dashia, Remus, Lily, and I. Dashia was close to killing her and I am bound to punch her one of these days. Somehow, she managed to get on Slytherin's good sides. Probably because of her sister, Bellatrix Black. Remus left once a month, and I couldn't help but notice that it was during the full moon single time. He looked dreadful a few days before, disappeared for two or three days, then came back looking dreadful for the next few days. I couldn't help but worry about him. One day, when he was leaving the common room, I couldn't resist stand-in up and following him out of the common room. "Remus." I said. He turned around.

"Hey Quinn, what is it?" Remus said. I tried to think of what to say. _Why do you leave during the full moon?_ No. Not that. _You look horrible._ Definitely not that. _Are you ok?_ Yeah, sounds good.

"Are you ok? You don't look well." I told him. He sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine Quinn, I was actually just about to go to the Hospital Wing." Remus said. I nodded and turned back to the Fat Lady. "Thanks." He said quietly. I turned back around to say something, but he was already walking away. I told the Fat Lady the password and went to my dorm. I fell asleep and the next morning I quickly woke up and rushed to get ready. I was as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Lily or Dashia(I didn't care if I woke up Black), since it was the weekend and they deserved sleep. However, I had started thinking about Remus last night. I just need to do a bit of reading to maybe prove my theory. I grabbed some quill and parchment from my trunk and went down to the common room. I wrote down a couple of notes and then went to the library. I grabbed the first book I saw related to the topic: All You Need to Know: Werewolves. I sat down at a table and started reading. The more I read, the more my theory seemed accurate. Is Remus a werewolf? I stayed in the library for hours reading different books I found. I read about Werewolf prejudice and that explained why Remus wouldn't tell anyone. This is probably what McGonagall wanted to talk to him about, where Remus would go for his transformations. I read more and soon came across how painful it is to transform. I suddenly felt worse for Remus. How does an eleven year old boy do this once a month? I sighed as I stood up. I went back to the common room and grabbed a book from my dorm. I went back down to the common room and started to read. I was able to for about five minutes, but then tons of people came into the common room. I sighed a but and stayed in the corner, trying to read. However, then I saw James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, looking mischievously over the crowd of people. I stood up and left the common room, not wanting to be affected by whatever prank they were about to play on someone. I decided to sit outside and then continue reading. Suddenly, someone jumped to sit next to me.

"Why haven't I seen you all day?" The familiar voice of Dashia asked. I turned and saw Dashia sitting next to me, Lily standing behind her. I shrugged a bit.

"I've been in the library." I told them both, looking back down at my book. I continued to read, when Dashia snatched my book. "Hey!" I said. She laughed a bit and stood on her toes and held the book above her head. "Curse tall people…" I said. I tried jumping for it, but she would just jump with me.

"You will get your book back once you have eaten. You don't need to read anymore about magical creatures anyway." Dashia said. I sighed and fell on the ground. "I know, it is the end of the world. You can't read." She told me. I glared at her.

"I will be in the library then." I said. I stood up and started to walk away, but Lily grabbed my arm.

"Nope. Food time. Come on, it is almost time for dinner." Lily said, pulling me in the opposite direction. I sighed a bit, but allowed her to do so. I guess I was a bit hungry. We got to the Great Hall and it was time to eat. As soon as we were able to have food, Dashia dived in. I rolled my eyes a bit and grabbed some food. I ate the food and looked at Dashia.

"Can I have my book now?" I asked. She sighed and gave it to me. "Thank you." I told her. I then turned my attention back to my book. I continued reading. I read for a couple minutes, planning to read until Lily and Dashia were finished. Then something hit me in the back, knocking the air out of me. Once my breath came back, I turned to see Black smirking at me. I glared at her, then turned back to my book.

"Hey!" Dashia called after her. My head landed on the table.

"Leave it alone, Dashia." I mumbled. I heard Dashia stand up.

"That didn't work." I heard Lily mumble. I looked up and saw Dashia marching over to Black.

"She is going to get herself in detention." I said. I saw Lily nod. I stood up, but Lily pulled me back down.

"You will get in trouble instead or maybe both of you will." Lily told me.

"Rather it be me than her." I told Lily. She sighed and let go. I stood up and walked over to Dashia. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back a bit.

"Quinn." Dashia said. "Let go of my shoulder."

"Sorry, I don't want you to have detention. I told her. She threw my hand off and continued walking. I frowned a bit and ran after her. I jumped in front of her. "Dashia. Come on. Let's just eat, leave it be. She wants a reply, it gives her satisfaction knowing she is annoying you." I told Dashia. Dashia looked at me and then back Black, then to me. She sighed and went back to sit down. I smiled at her once we got to our seats. She smiled a bit at me and I grabbed my book and stood up. "I think I'm done for tonight, I'm going back to the dorm. Dashia, don't do anything rash, Lily, stop her from doing what she is going to try and do." I said. Dashia rolled her eyes and Lily laughed a bit. Lily nodded at me and I left. On my way back to the common room, I ran into Remus, who was heading in the same direction. "Hey Remus!" I said. He turned around and saw me. He did not look well. I debated on asking him. Now would be a good time, when no one else was around.

"Hey Quinn." Remus said. He slowed down a bit and let me catch up to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked. Remus nodded. I was about to say something, but he stopped me.

"Wait. Not here. I have this weird feeling someone else is here." Remus said. I nodded. We walked quietly back to the common room and a couple seconds after, Remus' suspicions became true. We told the Fat Lady the password, walked into the common room, and then I felt something against my back. Remus had his wand out almost as soon as it had happened and turned around quickly. I looked behind me and saw Capella Black. "Blacl." Remus said cautiously.

"What? Am I not allowed to be in my own common room? Go away now little freak." Black said. I started to move away, but she had my cloak gripped.

"Actually, Remus and I were just about to have a talk, so I would appreciate it if you let go of me and put your wand down." I said. She let go of me, but her wand did not lower. Since she let go, I quickly turned around and backed up next to Remus. I didn't do anything except grab hold of my wand, but I didn't have it raised like Remus and Black.

"Come on, Marley, hit me. I dare you. I know more spells than you both combined." Black said. Remus let out something that sounded similar to a growl.

"Want to bet?" Remus said angrily. Black smirked. That isn't a good sign. I raised my wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Sarah said. Remus' wand flew behind him. He quickly tried to grab it, Black stopped him. "Petrificus Totalus!" She exclaimed. Remus fell to the ground and I quickly went over to him.

"Are you serious?! You are going to get detention for attacking another student." I told at her. She just laughed.

"Silly, no one will know." Black said. I glared at her. Then I focused back on Remus. I tried to remember what the spell was. It was a counterspell to the spell. Then I remembered it. I pointed my wand at Remus' chest.

"Rennervate." I said quietly. Remus sat up almost immediately. "Are you ok?" I asked, helping him up. He nodded as I handed him his wand.

"Let's talk in my dorm, I'm sure we can get away with it." Remus said. I nodded. I looked back at Black, who looked surprised that I knew the charm.

"How'd you know that?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I read. You should probably learn how to." I told her. She glared at me, but lowered her wand. I followed Remus to his dorm. He sat on his bed and I sat against his bed.

"So what did you need?" Remus asked. I thought about how to phrase it, and then decided to start with smaller questions than 'Are you a werewolf?'

"I was just wondering if you knew about some dangerous magical creatures maybe. I am just interested." I asked, turning to face him. He looked suspicious.

"Tell me what you actually need." He said. I sighed.

"Do you know how to put a silencing charm on your dorm maybe?" I asked. He nodded. A couple seconds after both of us just looking at each other, he quickly grabbed his wand. He did what I asked, and turned back to me. "Do you know what a… um… werewolf is?" I asked. He stiffened. He nodded cautiously. "So they transform once a month during the full moon, right?" I said. He nodded again. "I think we can both agree that the prejudice against werewolves in the wizarding world is horrible, I'm sure not all of them are horrible. Some of them may just be small children and they still get in trouble for it. It isn't their fault, I would want them to know that. But stupid wizarding world prejudice, am I right?" I said. Remus nodded. I could see he was tense, but less tense than he was a couple seconds ago before I started talking about how I hate the hate against werewolves. "Just wondering, do you have any idea where I'm going with this?"

"I have somewhat of an idea, but I don't want to jump to conclusions." Remus said. I nodded.

"So can I just straight out ask the question?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you a werewolf, Remus? I won't hate you if you are, and I would never turn you into the ministry." I told him. He didn't answer for a couple minutes, just looked to his side. "I'm telling you Remus, I knew something was off since the second day you left. I noticed it was always near the full moon that you didn't look well and then you would leave the night of the full moon. You don't have to confirm my theories if you don't want to, but I couldn't just keep to myself and refused to tell anyone. Besides McGonagall, I assumed she already knew along with the rest of the staff." I told him. He looked up at me.

"So you won't hate me?" He asked. I nodded. He looked confused. "But why? I mean, I'm a monster. I could kill someone." He frowned and looked to the side. I stood up and walked to the side of the bed he was looking at.

"But you yourself, not a werewolf, wouldn't ever do that. Not on purpose, anyway." I said. He smiled a bit. He turned to me and leaned forward a bit. He hugged me and I hugged back. I laughed a bit after we separated. "Here you are, secret of being a werewolf, and then there is me with the stupidest secret in the world…" I said. Remus tilted his head in confusion.

"And what is that?" He asked. I looked towards the door. "No ones coming. I would either hear them or smell them. When my roommates are close, I will tell you." He said. I nodded. I reached to take off my wig. I took it off from the back, and when it came fully off, Remus looked slightly surprised. "So you are a metamorphmagus?" He said. I nodded my head.

"Yep. I can control the animal part. Hair on the other hand..." I said.

"Can I have a color key?" Remus asked. I laughed a bit and shook my head. "You should just let people see."

"I don't like people being able to read me too easily. My hair changes due to my emotion." I said. Remus was about to say something, but instead, waved his wand, pulled me into his bed, and shut the curtains around us. I opened my mouth to say something, but he moved a finger to his mouth. Two seconds later I heard the door of the dorm open.

"Seems like Loopy is already asleep." I head the familiar voice of Peter Pettigrew say. I saw a tint of red in my hair.

"Seems so. Probably needs it, to be honest." I heard James Potter say. I knew that hair was probably now a mix of red and purple.

"Hey, stop being loud. He is asleep. Also, don't be so rude. He is just like us, he just seems a bit… not normal." I heard Sirius Black say. I saw Remus smile a bit. I continued listening.

"Whatever. I have no idea why you are interested in him. It is getting creepy, mate." Potter said. I heard a sigh.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Pettigrew told them. They told him goodnight, but continued talking for a bit about future pranks. They had become the pranksters of the school over the past couple of weeks, but I had some ideas up my sleeve. Finally, after ten minutes, they went to bed. After another five minutes, Remus and I snuck out of the dorm. Once we were out, he handed me the wig. I smiled at him and left to my dorm. I opened the door slowly and quietly went in.

"Where have you been? Do you know how long past curfew it is?" Lily whispered. I shut the door, not answering.

"Shut up Evans." I heard Black say. My head turned quickly to her bed and I saw her sitting in it, reading with her wand lit so she could see.

"You aren't supposed to use magic, Black." I said. She didn't say anything back. I rolled my eyes and got in bed. I fell asleep without much trouble.


	4. Fluffers the Awesome Puffskein

When I woke up the next morning, everyone else was still asleep. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was just coming up. I guess I wake up early often. I stood up quietly and left the dorm. I grabbed a book on the way out. I went down to the common room and sat on the couch. I read my book as two or three more kids came down. I felt the couch sink a bit and looked up to see James Potter and Sirius Black sitting there. "Yes?" I asked.

"What were you doing in our dorm last night with Remus? Tell us, or we will assume the worst." Sirius Black asked. We are eleven years olds, what is the worst he can assume. I closed my book.

"I am one of Remus' friends, we are allowed to talk to each other." I said. Potter tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Why were you in our dorm and not yours?" He asked. I sighed quietly.

"Because one of my dorm mates I want to strangle." I told them. Just then, Capella Black ran down the stairs.

"Love you too, Marley!" Capella yelled, then left the common room. I felt my fists clench as I opened my book and continued reading.

"Oh, I still feel bad for you." Black said. I nodded.

"I heard she attacked you and Loopy the other day." Potter said. I shut my book quickly and stood up.

"He is not Loopy, so you can shut up. She didn't attack me, only Remus for your information. You are his roommates. If I hear that you hurt him, you do not want what will come after that." I said. They both looked shocked as I headed towards the exit. Before I left, I turned back to them. "Goodbye to the both of you." I said. I marched out of the common room and went to eat breakfast. I sat down at the table and ate, putting an apple in my pocket in case I were to get hungry later. I saw some on approaching me out of the corner of my eye. "Capella. Now is not the time."

"I know, I can see it on your face. Don't you think that is exactly why I came now?" She said. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. She continued speaking, trying to get my attention, but I just ignored her. I continued ignoring her until she pushed me off the bench and I fell on my back hard on the floor. The air got knocked out of me and I gasped for breath for a couple seconds. When it came back to me, I stood up and left. I had finished my breakfast, so I didn't mind leaving. I left the Great Hall and walked past two people I talked to earlier. As I quickly walked by them, they moved a couple feet away from me. I went down to the lake and decide to sit in a tree. However, I saw something on the ground. I slowly climbed down the tree and placed my book beside it. I walked slowly up to what I saw. It was a small, fluffy, custard-colored ball. I knelt down and looked a bit closer. Suddenly, two eyes opened on it. The ball came over to me and I placed my hands down slowly, allowing it to come up. Once it did, I raised my hands up and brought it level to my face. After about half a minute, I realized what it was. It was a puffskein.

"You are adorable!" I told them. They kind of cuddled into my hands and I laughed a bit. I gave it a small hug. "I would love to keep you, but you live in the forest, don't you?" I asked. It made a motion as if it were shaking his head. "Do you live here?" I asked. It shook his head. "Where is your family?" I asked. It's eyes looked down at my hand. It shook his head. I gave it another head. "Would you mind if you stayed with me for a bit?" His eyes shot back up and looked at me. I smiled. "Cool! I need to think of a name for you, don't I?" I sat down criss cross against the tree, the puffskein still in my hands. "How about… Bernard?" I asked. His eyes looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed. "Kidding, kidding." I continued suggesting names, but he didn't agree. I do not have the name giving talent that me brother does. "Ummm… Fluffers?" I said. The puffskein let out a noise that sounded like a sigh, but then nodded. I cheered for a second. "Ok Fluffers, I say we get back to the castle." I said. I stood up and started walking. Once I got to the castle, I hid Fluffers in my pocket, who didn't object to it at all. I walked into the building and back up to my dorm. Once I got there, I let Fluffers out on my bed. Mr. Wrinkles slowly approached him, and I got a bit nervous. I sat down next to Fluffers, ready to grab him at any moment. Mr. Wrinkles sniffed him slightly, and after a few minutes of intense staring, Mr. Wrinkles sat down next to him. Fluffers cuddled into Mr. Wrinkles skin and Mr. Wrinkles looked as if he were determined to protect Fluffers from anything. All of a sudden, Dashia ran into the room. I hid Fluffers with the help of Mr. Wrinkles as Dashia started talking.

"Why do James Potter and Sirius Black keep asking where you are?" Dashia asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said simply. It was the truth, just left out a couple of details.

"What did you do?" Dashia asked. I held my hands up in defense.

"I'm innocent! They approached me asking about Remus." I told her. She gave me a look that said, 'Tell me the whole truth now or else'. "Fine, fine, instead of referring to him as Remus or Lupin, they called him Loopy and I may have stood up angrily and told them never to do it again. Maybe." I explained. She stared at me for a minute and then started laughing.

"I thought it was a bad thing! Remus! Lily! Come on!" Dashia said. Remus and Lily came in. Remus was looking at me, a bit upset. Lily was smiling a bit. I frowned at Remus. I mouthed sorry.

"Quinn, did you eat breakfast?" Lily asked. I nodded. I felt Fluffers moving around.

"Could I talk to Remus for a couple of minutes? Just need to ask him something." I said. Dashia and Lily looked at each other, than me, than Remus. Dashia looked like she was about to protest, but Lily dragged her out of the room by the arm before she could.

"Go ahead! We can wait in the common room!" Lily said cheerfully. They left and I turned to Remus.

"I think Lily thinks we like each other." I told him. He laughed a bit. "I'm not joking!" I said. He rolled his eyes and came over.

"What did you need?" He asked. I moved aside and revealed Fluffers. "Quinn…" Remus said, surprised and staring at Fluffers.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Why do you have a puffskein?" Remus said slowly.

"Yes." I replied, not wanting to answer. Remus sighed.

"Are you allowed to have a puffskein? Or did you find him outside and declared him yours?" Remus asked.

"Well, I saw a small ball of fur outside and it was adorable and he said he didn't live around here and he had no family and he is adorable and his name is Fluffers." I said, all in one breath. Remus looked up at me.

"Fluffers?" Remus asked. I nodded and Fluffers, who was now in my hands, did a motion like he was nodding. Remus laughed a bit at that. "Well, as long as Fluffers is safe I guess. By any chance… could you take off your wig for a second?" Remus asked. I looked at the door. "They aren't there. They went away." Remus said.

"How do you do that?!" I asked.

"Did you actually research about werewolves? Or just read over the book and only take in the word 'werewolf'?" Remus asked. I glared at him. "Anyways, I have enhanced hearing, smell and stuff like that. I can either hear if someone were coming, or I could catch on to their scent." Remus told me. "Oh, and if you were wondering, Capella smells horrible. Rotten eggs, disgusting. While Lily and Dashia smell safe and trusting. You smell safe and trusting, but also many other things." Remus explained. I laughed a bit.

"Capella's makes sense." I said simply. He nodded and laughed with me. Although, he quickly stopped.

"I'm going to hide on your bed, you act normal. Capella is coming up." Remus said. I quickly got off the bed and wrapped the curtain around it.


	5. Antlers Sounded Better

"Be careful with Fluffers and Mr. Wrinkles!" I whispered. I got the idea that Remus nodded as the door opened and I sat down against my bed, quickly grabbing a book and started to read. Capella groaned as she came in.

"Can't you at least try to be normal and read on a chair or something?" Capella asked. I didn't look up from my book or speak. "Hello?" Capella said, obviously expecting an answer. I didn't answer again. Why not be a stubborn idiot, ya know? "Answer me unless you want-" Capella started, I interrupted her. I looked up at her.

"Want what exactly? I don't see you doing anything that bad, if you want me to be honest." I said simply. She glared at me and opened her mouth to speak. I turned my head back to my book.

"I know many charms and spells and potions I can use against you!" Capella yelled.

"Technically, it is 'charms, spells, and potions', not what you said." I told her simply.

"You should've died with-" I heard her start to mumble. Remembering Remus was in the room.

"Shut up." I said, not moving. She smirked.

"Soft spot, eh?" She said. I slammed my book shut.

"I said, shut up." I told her.

"Fine, fine. How's Loopy and mudblood?" She asked. I looked down at my wand which was right next to me. I grabbed it, but didn't point it at Sarah. I just held on to it with that hand. "So? Mudblood shouldn't even be here, you know that right? And Loopy needs to go to an insane asylum or something, muttering things to himself and such." My hand grasped tighter on my wand as I spoke.

"The only person in need of mental help, is you, Capella Black. If you hate them so much, then stop talking about them." I told her.

"No thanks, it annoys you well, doesn't it?" Sarah said. I glared at her.

"And why do you hate me?" I asked, slowly standing up. She laughed a bit.

"People are supposed to die when the time comes, Marley. You aren't supposed to be here. You know it. I know it. You are just another thing among many others that is ruining the wizarding world." Capella said. I knew what she was talking about. I was standing up now, wand by my side, facing her directly. Before I could do anything, she did something else. "Flipendo!" She said. I was shot back a bit and fell to the floor. She laughed a bit. "Weak idiot." She said. She left and I resisted the urge to hex her. I sat up and sighed as Remus quickly came over.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked. I nodded. I stood up and walked back over to Mr. Wrinkles and Fluffers. I grabbed hold of Fluffers and hugged him. "Why are you sad then?" He asked. I glared at him. "Sorry, can't help realizing that stuff."

"I don't know. Just a bit upset with myself I guess." I told him truthfully. It was technically half the truth. He came over and sat next to me.

"Why are you upset with yourself? You do know what Capella said was completely incorrect. If anything, you're strong for not being her and being the bigger person." Remus said. I rolled my eyes.

"Curse you for being right." I said. He looked like he wanted to ask something else, and I had an idea of what it was. I didn't want him to ask the question, so I regrettably ignored it. Dashia and Lily came into the room after a few seconds. Lily looked from Remus to me and immediately came over and sat next to me.

"What happened?" Lily asked. I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Nothing, why do you always assume the worst when Remus and I are just sitting or standing there?" I asked. She rolled her eyes a bit, not believing me. She looked at Remus. His eyes widened a bit at the immediate attention and then he looked at Dashia.

"Promise you won't kill anyone?" Remus said. Dashia looked confused, but slowly nodded her head.

"Capella came in and started teasing Quinn and ended up hurting her." Remus said. I shook my head slightly in disapproval.

"She didn't hurt me, just cast a simple spell. I'm not hurt." I said. Dashia rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"To talk to Capella." Dashia said, marching out. I quickly ran after her to where she was in the common room. She was approaching Capella until I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Stop. Don't do what you are about to do, we already have to share a dorm with her." I told her. Dashia shook her head.

"Quinn. Let go of my arm." She told me sharply. I sighed and pulled out my wand. I muttered a quick hex and flicked my wand in Capella's direction.

"There. Now she doesn't know who did it and you still got pay back technically." I told her. Dashia looked at my other hand and saw my wand. She turned her head and looked at Capella, who currently had antlers growing out the top of her head. Dashia held back a laugh as she looked back at me.

"What'd you do?" Dashia asked. I smiled a bit.

"Made her grow antlers. It is actually an easy hex, ask Remus." I told her. She rolled her eyes a bit.

"That would be coming from two people who are awesome at charms, hexes, and spells." She said. I rolled my eyes a bit, not believe in her. Remus was great, but I could use some improvement.

"Whatever. Now let's sit down so we don't look suspicious and she doesn't realize it was us." I said. She nodded and went back up to our dorm to get Remus and Lily. They got down and we all sat at a table chatting. Soon, laughter started up in the common room. Remus and Lily looked at where it was coming from and noticed Sarah's new extension.

"Potter, Black, and Pettigrew honestly need to calm down with the pranks." Lily said. Someone appeared next to the table we were at.

"Actually Evans, believe it or not, we didn't do it. We would love to know who did, it is honestly hilarious." Said James Potter. I looked in that direction and saw him looking at Capella, who was confused at the laughter. I felt someone looking at me, and looked in that direction. It was Remus. He mouthed 'did you do this?' I nodded. He rolled his eyes a bit. Lily looked confused and slowly looked at Dashia. Dashia held her hands up to try and say she was innocent. Her next guess was me. I held back a smile as Lily sighed.

"So, instead of letting Dashia talk to her, you hexed her?" Lily said. I gave her a look.

"Do you honestly think that Dashia was going to just talk to her? And Capella doesn't know who did it, and I'm not increasing my chance of dying in the middle of the night." I said. Potter turned to me, looking slightly shocked.

"You did it?! Did she say something about Evans or Lupin or something?!" He exclaimed. I shrugged a bit. I was going to answer, but Dashia did first.

"Yes, yes she did. Why does that shock you?" Dashia told him. I shook my head a bit at her.

"Actually, Potter, she did. And she also did other things that made Dashia want to 'talk' to her. So it was either Dashia got detention or Capella grew antlers. I chose antlers because I didn't want her to get detention and Capella also looks hilarious." I said. Potter laughed a bit.

"I have to go tell Sirius!" He said. He quickly went to where his group normally sat. After a couple seconds, I saw Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew look in my direction, slightly surprised.

"What are you idiots laughing at!" Capella yelled. Alice Prewett, a Gryffindor girl in our year, spoke up.

"Umm, Capella, I think you need to look in the mirror." Alice told her. Capella glared at her and Alice got the hint. "You have antlers growing out of your head." Alice told her. Capella stood up and quickly ran to the bathrooms. A minute later, she came storming out and went over to Sirius Black and James Potter.

"You filthy little blood traitor! Undo it!" Capella yelled. Black shook his head.

"I would if I could, Capella . But we don't know how because we didn't do it. Maybe you should check elsewhere." Sirius told her. I saw her hand go for her wand and she pulled it out on Sirius.

"Undo it or I will hex you." Capella said. Sirius shooked his head. Her other hand formed the shape of a fist and I finally spoke up.

"They don't know how, Capella." I said. Her head quickly turned to me. She gasped and tightened her grip on her wand as she stormed over. Lily moved out the way because if she didn't, Capella would've pushed her out of the way.

"Undo you idiotic mudblood!" She said. Most of the room gasped as she said that. I tried to hold back rude remarks, but couldn't.

"I'm trembling with fear, Capella." I said sarcastically. She was almost as red as Lily's hair. "Just a quick question, if Sirius Black is a traitor because he is in Gryffindor doesn't that make you a traitor as well?" I said. I heard a quiet gasp echoed through the room. She was now fuming. I swear I could see smoke coming out of her ears. She flicked her wand in my direction and I quickly ducked.

"Curse you Marley! Undo it!" She said. I muttered the charm to undo it under my breath. Her hands shot up to her head as they disappeared and she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going back to the bathroom to check if they are still there, if they are, you are dead Marley." She said. She stomped away and I quickly ran back to my dorm to grab Fluffers and say hi to Mr. Wrinkles. I was going to go out and not stay in the same area as Capella. I pet Mr. Wrinkles a bit and went back down with Fluffers in my pocket. I got down and looked up and saw that mainly the whole common room looking at me like I was crazy. I slowly walked over to where I was previously sitting. They were looking at me like I was insane, but also looked slightly unsurprised.

"I'm going to the library, I'll see you guys later?" I said. Lily and Remus nodded, but Dashia shook her head.

"Heck no! You have to explain! Where did all that come from?!" Dashia asked. I shrugged.

"Been storing it up, I guess. Can I go now? I rather not be here when she gets back." I told her. She sighed and nodded. "Ok, see you guys later!" I stood up and left. My hands were in my pockets, one hand petting Fluffers. I got to the library and decides to sit in the back where I won't be disturbed. I searched through the library trying to find a book. I then found a book called 'All You Need To Know About Puffskeins'. I pet Fluffers a bit in my pocket as I grabbed the book and went back to sit down. I sat down against a chair since no one was around, them being in the front of the library.


	6. Call Me Sirius

**Hi! Thanks to the people who read this and favorite,it really means a lot to me. I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's. Also, if any of the people who had to go through Hurricane Dorian, I hope that you and your family are alright. Bye!**

After a couple minutes of reading my book in piece, someone approached me.

"Hey, Marley." Said Sirius Black, who just appeared around a bookshelf. I looked up from the book and hid Fluffers, who was now in my lap. "Thanks for that. I honestly thought I would get hexes right there and then would be in detention with Lestrange for dueling in the common room." He said. I shrugged.

"Not that big of a deal. I just removed the hex." I said. He shook his head a bit.

"You also called her a traitor. When her sister finds out about that you are literally dead, just so you know." He said. I shrugged again. "So… about that hex-"

"I'm not telling you and Potter how to make antlers grow out of people's heads, Capella." I interrupted. He sighed a bit.

"Fine. Just wondering, where in the world did the traitor thing come from? Honestly, what did she do to make you call her that and hex her? No one expected that." He said.

"I don't know, it just happened. She said rude things to me and about my friends in my dorm and then did a couple of other things. She has also done many things before now, so I guess I just decided to say a bit of the things I want to then. And why does no one expects me to do that type of stuff?" I asked quickly after finishing what I was saying.

"I don't know, you just seem more like the person who threatens to do things, but never does it unless something really, really, really, really, really bad happened to a friend because of a person. What did she do? If you don't mind me asking." He said.

"She called Remus Loopy and Lily a…" I trailed off, not wanting to repeat what she said about Lily. He got the idea of what I was saying.

"Well, we've learned our lesson about calling Remus Loopy, James and I. But did Capella really call Lily a mudblood? Also, she called you a mudblood as well, aren't you upset about that?" Black asked.

"She did call her it. I don't really care if she calls me one, but when she insults someone I care about, I'm going to be more upset than I would be if it were me." I told him. He nodded.

"I'm not surprised about the name calling to be honest. I honestly don't know why she was put in Gryffindor. The sorting hat probably made a mistake, he has done so before." He told me. I nodded. He was now sitting down in a chair next to where I was sitting on the ground.

"Well, Black-" I started, he interrupted.

"Call me Sirius." He said. I looked at him. He had his hand out like we were just introducing ourselves. I took the hand and we gave each other a hand shake.

"Well, Sirius, why is Pettigrew behind that bookshelf?" I asked, pointing at a bookshelf I saw Pettigrew move behind. Sirius sighed.

"Come out, James, Peter." Sirius said.

"Nice to know Potter is also here. So why exactly were two of you hiding and not just talking as well?" I asked. Sirius sighed.

"Because we thought you wouldn't tell us the hex if we were all just standing here, so they hid to make sure I didn't forget it if you told me. That plan failed because you didn't tell me and also because Pete was caught." Sirius said, turning to Pettigrew.

"Sorry Sirius! I didn't mean to. You should both know I'm not good at sneaking around by now." He told them.

"Actually, you were pretty good. I only saw you because I heard something from where Potter was hiding." I told him. Pettigrew looked surprised and Sirius looked at Potter.

"Ok I may have laughed a bit when you told her Sarah was probably placed in the wrong house." Potter said truthfully. Sirius sighed and I laughed a bit.

"I don't think we have ever actually probably met to be honest." Sirius said. I nodded my head.

"I've only heard your names around the school from pranks. And from talking to you twice before now." I said. Sirius smirked.

"Looks like we are popular, mates." He said. I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Potter said. I nodded slowly. "Were you actually ok when I saw you in the hallway earlier this year?" He asked. At first, I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I remembered when Capella had pushed me in the hallway and Potter happened to be around a couple seconds afterwards. "Also, call Pete and I by our first names if you want." Peter and Sirius looked confused while I shrugged.

"I was fine, I had just fallen on my arm and it hurt a bit." I told him. He gave me a skeptical look, but I ignored it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Severus looking for books. I hadn't talked to Severus for a couple of days, so I decided to talk with him. "I think I'm going to go now, wonderful talking to you three. Oh, and just so you know, try and prank me and I will hit you bit ten times harder." I said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sirius said, smirking, as I stood up. I just smiled and walked away. I walked to the shelf I saw Severus and was glad when I saw him near the end.

"Hi Severus!" I said. Fluffers had fallen asleep in my lap, so he was now sleeping peacefully in my pocket. Severus quickly turned and looked at me.

"Oh, hey, Quinn…" Severus said. He looked back at the books.

"Is everything ok? You seem upset." I told him. He shook his head.

"I'm fine. I was just about to go actually. I'll see you later." Severus said. He then left. I frowned a bit. I shook it off, assuming he actually had to go. I checked out the book on puffskeins since I didn't get that far into the book before Sirius started talking to me. I decided that I was going to go outside on the grounds. I went out and sat down near the lake once again, leaning back against a tree. It was around lunch, but I decided just to eat a big dinner. I took Fluffers out of my pocket and set him down next to me. I then continued reading my book.


	7. Apple Loving Unicorn

I learned back and read my book as I felt something move in my pocket. I checked on Fluffers and realized he was still asleep, just moving around a bit. I decided I was going to take a walk around. I chose to walk near the edge of the forbidden forest, not actually going into the forest. I walked along the side, sometimes actually going in and sometimes staying on the outside. As I walked a bit further in, I saw something shine out of the corner of my eye. I was still on school grounds and could see other kids, so I decided that I would have a closet look. I didn't find anything, and decided to go back out of the forest along the edge. I got there and saw something again. I turned around immediately and saw a horse- no, unicorn, standing about ten feet away from me. I stared at it for a couple of minutes, it didn't move as well. I didn't know whether to be scared or astonished. I shook the scared feeling off, worried that they could smell fear. I took a slow step closer and it looked at me strangely. I motioned for it to come a bit further, and it did so. It stepped a couple of feet, now lowering it to seven feet between the two of us. I took one slow step again and it backed up. I immediately backed up as well, not wanting to frighten it. I believe that they got the message that I meant no harm, and slowly moved forward towards me. There was now three feet between us. I wish I had something to give it to eat. I then slowly reached for my pocket, remembering the apple I grabbed earlier today in case I got hungry. I pulled it out and held it out on my hand. The unicorn took a sniff of it, obviously skeptical. They were about to take a bite, but took another sniff. I continued to be patient. After ten minutes of sniffing the apple, they took a small bite. They swallowed it and waited for another minute. Then they took another bite, and another, and another. Soon, they knocked the apple lightly out of my hand and ate it from the ground. I continued to stand there, not wanting to scare it by moving to quickly. It finished the apple and turned its attention back to me. They walked closer from where they finished the apple, leaving two feet between us now. He tilted his head down and touched my arm slightly. He raised his head a bit, but it was still looking down. I got the feeling he wanted me to stroke their hair or something. So I slowly raised my hand and ran my hand down its head and neck slowly. After I finished, he looked back up at me. I pet him a bit more, both of us were happy. I heard more kids coming closer to this area of school grounds, so I stopped and tried to tell him to go before they saw him. I didn't want them to scare him on accident or anything. He got the message. He shook his head a bit and let out a neigh. He then quickly trotted off. I smiled a bit to myself and put my hands in my pockets, where I felt Fluffers sleeping.

"Not normal for a firs' year like yerself to encounter a unicorn and be that careful." I heard to my side. I quickly looked over and saw the gatekeeper, Hagrid. "Not supposed ter be goin' in the forbidden forest either, but I guess I won't tell Dumbledore, as long as you don't go in again. There are creatures in the that could hurt a firs' year like yerself, but obviously no unicorn would do that." He told me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there.

"I didn't ever really notice when I went in the forest, I just wanted to walk around the edge. I remember seeing a bowtruckle once when I was walking around, so I thought I may see one again." I told him. He nodded. He really was a giant. Or at least half giant. He was huge and had a long beard, but not as long as Dumbledore. I don't know of anyone who has a beard longer than Dumbledore's.

"Goin' to take Care of Magical Creatures in yer third year, aren't ya?" Hagrid said. I nodded. I honestly think that the magical creatures are the best part of the wizarding world. "Let me give ya some advice if you ever encounter another unicorn, even though it is unlikely. Don't be scared, it probably scared her when ya were." He said. I nodded, taking note of the advice. I tried to not seem scared or worried, but I was standing face to face with a magical creatures that I've only seen pictures of.

"Just wondering, are baby unicorns really gold? Or is it just a myth?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"They gold alright. They turn silver after two years and then white once they get ter be adults." Hagrid told me.

"Ok, cool. Lovely chatting with you, but I have to get to dinner." I said. He nodded and waved goodbye as I walked away. I waved goodbye back and then walked away, while reading. I got to the Great Hall soon enough and sat down next to Lily, Dashia, and Remus where we normally sit. We ate dinner and went to bed.


	8. Staying At Hogwarts

Halloween was fun, the decorations were amazing. During Halloween, pumpkins started hopping where they were, scaring a couple of students and entertaining everyone else. The staff, however, was not liking the interruption. They immediately figured out who it was, due to their suspicious smirks and fake innocence, James, Peter, and Sirius Lander themselves in detention for two weeks. As Christmas approached, Lily and Dashia said they were also going back home. About one week before Christmas holidays, an owl flew in and it was actually for me. It surprised me, considering I didn't know any witches or wizards outside of the school.

"Since when do you get owls? Did your parents figure out how to do it?" Dashia said. I shrugged. The owl dropped a letter and a package and then perched on my shoulder. I looked at it strangely until I saw it eyeing the food in front of me. That makes more sense.

"Seems like it, it is from my mom." I said. I grabbed the letter and opened it first.

_Dear Quinn,__I hope this gets to you, I'm still confused on how owls work. Do I need to put on a stamp? Or did I waste a stamp for no reason? I also got an owl from your grandparents so I could tell you this and she also got the presents. Jinger, Calvin, and I are leaving the country for Christmas, but we have to leave before you get back or it will take too long to get to the US. So, you need to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas this year, I'm sorry sweetie. I miss you, please write back to me. The package is your Christmas present along with a couple of other things you might want to give your friends for Christmas. Sorry I didn't write you back sooner. I put in chocolate, a book on potions, a book on defense against the dark arts(Is that what it is called or did I fail???)and a book on defensive and offensive spells for what you told me about your friends there, and she bought an extra defense against the dark arts for you to study, I guess. I also got these things called dungbombs and another book on charms that come in handy while pranking. I don't know what they are, but they have something to do with pranks so you could give it to those pranksters to thank them for being nice to you. I checked with my friend that all the stuff I got was good for you and your friend ages, so the books are fine. I'm so sorry you can't come home for the holidays. I will try to write to you, please write me back. Love, Mom._

I sighed a bit as I folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope.

"What's wrong and what is in the huge package?" Remus asked. I shook my head slightly.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just staying here for Christmas instead of going home like I thought. And I'm not telling you what is in the package yet, you'll have to wait till Christmas." I told him. He sighed a bit and continued eating. "I'm going to go quickly put these in the dorm, I'll meet you guys in Transfiguration." I said. I quickly went to our dorm and hid the package under my bed, knowing Dashia will try and find out what it is. I put the letter there as well and went to Transfiguration. I got there and sat down next to Remus.

"Why aren't you going home?" Remus asked.

"My mom-" I started. I then got interrupted.

"Her parents probably don't want her home, being the stupid idiotic brat she is. Don't you know this Loopy?" Capella said from behind me. I rolled my eyes a bit and ignored her comment.

"My family is leaving the country for Christmas and have to leave before I would get home, so my mom decided I would just stay here for Christmas. The package was my Christmas present." I told him. He nodded. McGonagall started class and I paid attention.

"Hello class. Today you will be continuing your lesson from last class. Please come up and grab a bird. Be calm and don't hurt the bird like a few if you chose to do last time." Everyone went to get a bird. I was in the back of the line with Remus. Lily and Dashia wanted to get the same bird they had last time, so they were closer to the front of the line.

"Hey Remus, what are you doing in the back of the line?" Said Sirius, who Remus had started talking to quite often after he started talking to him. Remus had joined their group and is probably the smarts of the group and the one who holds them back. It makes sense.

"Because I'm talking to Quinn and she always get in the back of the line." Remus said. I shrugged.

"Guilty." I said simply as the line moved. Sirius then continued talking to James and Peter. Once we got to the front, I let Remus pick before me.

"I think there is only one more, Quinn." He said, pointing to a bird that was standing there. I looked around the cage and saw a small bird in the corner. I shook my head and pointed at that bird. I picked that one. I slowly grabbed her and carefully carried her back to my seat. She was scared, and I didn't blame her. She was being held by a huge creature and couldn't escape. I would be freaking out even worse than she is. I got to my seat and set the bird down on my desk, petting her head softly. I didn't want to perform any magic on the bird, she was really scared. I saw Remus was also agreeing with me about not performing magic. His bird was scared of him and he was a bit sad about that, but my bird seemed to like Remus, once she got more comfortable around us. Most of the birds were scared of Remus, which made me upset, but I knew why. Remus only performed the spell once on the bird and it turned into a wonderful cup. He then quickly undid it, feeling extremely guilty. "Quinn, you have to perform it at least once. You did it on the other bird last time and did it well, McGonagall just wants to see if you can do it again, I'm guessing."

"I know I have to, but the bird is so scared! What if I hurt her on accident. I wouldn't want to hurt Tweety." I said. Remus sighed a but and laughed.

"Tweety?" He said. I nodded. "You get attached to animals to easily." He said, shaking his head slightly. I shrugged. McGonagall then came over.

"Ms. Marley, why haven't you performed the spell yet?" She asked. I didn't know what to say, until I heard someone speak for me.

"She doesn't want to hurt the bird, professor. The bird is the smallest bird in the room and Quinn thinks she will hurt the bird if she does anything and accidentally messes up." I heard Dashia say for me. I mentally face palmed as Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Can you perform the spell on Tweety at least once, Ms. Marley?" She asked. My face was red with embarrassment as I grabbed my wand. I performed the spell once and Tweety turned into a cup. I then quickly turned her back. "Wonderful, Ms. Marley." She said, then walked off. I put my face in my hands.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Dashia asked. I could hear her holding back laughs. I glared at her. "Sorry, but I knew you weren't going to say anything or weren't going to tell the truth." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Remus.

"Do you think Fluffers is scared of birds?" I asked. Remus shook his head.

"You can not keep Tweety, Quinn." Remus said quietly.

"But what about all the other kids who come in after us. They could accidentally hurt her or be mean since she is the smallest." I told him. He looked at me with a look that said 'seriously?' I nodded. He sighed.

"I can't stop you anyway. To be honest, I probably would've probably tried to keep as well Tweety if I had her for my bird." Remus told me. I smiled as I pet Tweety's head lightly. "What about Mr. Wrinkles?" Remus asked. I looked at him with the same look he'd given me moments before. "True. Mr. Wrinkles will probably try to befriend her immediately." I nodded. "How are you going to sneak her out?" He asked.

"I've got an idea in my mind." I said. He sighed.

"Don't break anything." He said simply as McGonagall dismissed the class. I walked out with Remus. We went to our next class and then lunch. Once we got to the Great Hall, I sat down where I normally sat.

**I swear by the time I finish this Quinn will have at least five pets that the school knows about but just goes with it, knowing the pets would just find their way back to her.**


	9. Operation Sneak Out Tweety

Once everyone started eating, I stood up.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, be back soon." I said. Remus shook his head a but and laughed, obviously knowing what I was doing.

"Good luck." Remus says. Lily tilted her head.

"Remus, why-" She started, but Remus shook his head.

"You may find out later tonight. You don't want to know now, though." He said. I laughed a bit and left the Great Hall. I quickly went to McGonagall's classroom and tried opening the door, hoping it wasn't locked. it wasn't, thankfully. I went in and found a box of birds. I looked around for Tweety, feeling bad I couldn't help all of them. I found Tweety and picked her up. I held her near my pocket so she could get in herself. She got the idea and got in my pocket as I walked out of the classroom. I quietly shut the door and went back to the lunch room. "I don't see a Tweety." Remus told me quietly. I slowly opened my pocket to check on Tweety, who was asleep. Remus saw her and shook his head, laughing a bit. "God dang it Quinn." He said. I laughed and continued my lunch. Once lunch was over, I had to get to my next class. I finished our classes for the day and chose to relax in the common room. I sat at the table I normally sit at and played with Tweety. No one that was currently in the common room minded, in fact, everyone loved it when Tweety flew around the room.

"I see you got Gryffindor a mascot." I heard James said from beside me. I shrugged. "What's their name?"

"Tweety." I said simply. He laughed. "Whatever James." I rolled my eyes a bit as I said it.

"Do you know where Remus is?" He asked. I looked in the direction of the window. The sun was almost set and I could see the tip of the moon along the horizon. I frowned slightly.

"He isn't here right now." I said. James tilted his head.

"Then where is he?" James asked.

"His mother is sick so he is at home visiting her. He will be back in a couple days." I said. James nodded. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat. He pulled me over to where he, Sirius, and Peter were sitting. "What was that for?" I said once I retained balance. Tweety had flown over behind me. He landed(more like fell) on the ground next to me and I quickly picked him up off the ground, not wanting anyone to accidentally step on him.

"You looked lonely. You can hang out with your friends, anyways." Sirius said. I rolled my eyes as I gave in and sat down on the right on the floor between the couch and fire.

"How much animals do you have? I know you have a cat and now a bird, are you even allowed to have these?" James asked.

"Actually, I have a cat, bird, and puffskein. And no, probably not. I found the puffskein outside the school and he said he didn't have a family near here and I got the bird from Transfiguration since I didn't want to leave her there." I told them truthfully as Tweety flew around in front of me. She could fly, but most of the time she will fall. So while she was flying to other students earlier, they got the hint and were ready to catch her just in case.

"What are you going to sneak in next? A unicorn?" Peter said. I laughed. I still remember the unicorn I encountered. In fact, I saw him once more about three weeks after that. I haven't seen him since though. I now always carry an apple on me when walking along the forest.

"Watch Tweety, I'm going to go check on my other animals." I said. I handed Tweety to Peter, since I trusted him the most.

"If I come back and Tweety is red and gold I may hurt one of you." I said to James and Sirius.

"What if Peter does it?!" James said, pointing to Peter, who was currently petting Tweety softly. I looked back at him. "Peter!" James said. Peter jumped a but and looked at James and Sirius.

"It is nothing, Peter. Please don't let them get Tweety." I said. Peter nodded and I went to my dorm.


	10. Singing Knights and Spinning Trees

I got there and saw that Mr. Wrinkles was lying on my pillow, asleep with Fluffers. I smiled a bit and went over and sat on my bed. I thought about what was going on outside of this building. Remus is sitting through torture while I smile and laugh with friends and animals. It is just unfair! I sighed as I stood up and went back down. I got to the common room and saw Peter shaking his head at James and Sirius while he held Tweety close to his chest. "Thanks Peter!" I said, quickly going over before he gave in and gave them Tweety.

"Dang it." Sirius said, eyeing Tweety. Then the amount of noise in the common room raised as Capella walked in. Mostly from people talking about her. I took no attention to her entrance.

"What? Trying to prank me, huh?" I said. James nodded violently and I laughed a bit. Tweety flew down and perched herself on my knee. "So what were you going to do then?"

"We were going to decide that once we got Tweety." Sirius said. I shook my head.

"You weren't ever going to get a hold of her." I said, throwing a hand over Peter's shoulders.

"So, Marley, why are you staying home for the holidays? Or was I right about your parents knowing you are an idiot?" Capella Black said. I didn't answer, not wanting to tell her about my personal life. "Going to answer or confirm my theory?"

"Are you going home for the holidays?" I asked. Capella didn't answer. "Got it." I stood up and held Tweety in my hands. "I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." I said. I then turned around and went up to my dorm. I got to my dorm and sat on my bed. Mr. Wrinkles opened his eyes and saw me and Tweety. He looked at Tweety for a solid two minutes, before standing up and trying to like her. I laughed a bit as I pulled Tweety away from him. "No licking the bird." I told him. As if he actually understood me, he backed away, but still was looking hopefully at Tweety. I let Tweety loose and she flew up and chose a window higher in the room. I laughed a bit as she flew/fell back down and collected many of tiny things that I assumed meant she was trying to make a nest. I picked up Fluffers and opened my drawer. I placed him in the small bed I made for him. I had a whole drawer assigned to him since if I didn't I would've felt bad. I left the drawer open just a bit in case he needed to get out. I yawned a bit and then laid down. I took off my glasses and didn't really care about my wig. I fell asleep soon after I hit the pillow. When I woke up the next day, I got dressed and went to breakfast. I jumped a bit when the book I was reading was pushed down quickly. "Dashia, why? Just why? I lost my page." I said. Dashia laughed a bit.

"Sorry, but you need to eat. Come on, the food is good, I swear, you won't get poisoned." Dashia said. I rolled my eyes as she laughed. I ate breakfast and then looked at her. "Fine, continue reading." She said with a sigh. I smiled at her and as I was about to continue reading, someone jumped into the seat next to me.

"What do you want James?" I asked. He laughed.

"I can't be that bad, right?" James said. Dashia scoffed.

"You are. I don't know how Remus or Quinn put up with you. Well, actually, Remus I may get, Quinn however." Dashia said. I looked at James.

"Ignore her. Anyways, whatcha need?" I asked. James looked back at Dashia, who was now in a deep conversation with Lily about their dream jobs.

"Well… We need help." James said. I thought he was going to continue and say what he needed, but he didn't.

"With?" I said. He grabbed me and pulled me over to where he, Sirius and Peter were sitting. Dashia and Lily were now having a debate about which classes were better, so they didn't really notice. "You know, every once and a while you could ask me to come over instead of pulling me. I lost my page again." I told them.

"You and Remus are too obsessed with books. You need to get out more." Sirius said. I looked at him, confused.

"I go outside." I told him. He shook his head lightly.

"Forget that, anyways, could you help us with a prank?" Sirius said. I shook my head and started to stand up.

"Nope. I'm not helping you guys, then I'll get punished as well." I said. James pulled me back down into the seat. I sighed. "Fine. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, the tree. We want to make it spin in the middle of the feast on the last day and have it get on the tables and many other-" Peter started, I interrupted.

"Seriously? You can do better than that." I said. Peter looked at me weirdly. James and Sirius smirked**(They smirked because that was their goal. To make Quinn complain that it was a lane idea and give them a better one.)**.

"Like what?" Peter said cautiously. I grabbed my book.

"Well, I saw a charm somewhere in here that could help you with the tree spinning, but maybe you could also have the knights do something. Like sing Christmas carols annoyingly loud. And you could have it start to snow inside if you tried hard enough, I'm sure Remus would be able to do that. " I said. Sirius and James nodded for me to continue. I shrugged. "I don't know. Here, look through this book and maybe you can find some more things, I'm going to go to class." I said, giving them the book. Sirius immediately started looking through it.

"Quinn, did you just do the impossible?" James said, looking between Sirius and the book he was reading. I nodded.

"I think so, see you guys later!" I said. James laughed a bit and looked over Sirius' shoulder when he pointed at a charm. I waved goodbye to Peter, the only not who was not intrigued by the book. He was busy finishing his breakfast. He waved back and I left to my first class, charms.


	11. Can I Forfeit Now?

After charms we went to our next class, transfiguration, then potions, then Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Professor Smith, why isn't there anything on the chalkboard today?" Frank Longbottom, another Gryffindor, asked. I understood his confusion. Typically, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Smith would have written a list of instructions on the board, but there wasn't anything his time.

"Well, I thought that today we would go over everything. Well, not everything, but this last week I want to focus on that stuff. We will start new subjects when everyone is back after Christmas. Split into two different teams, equal amount of Gryffindors and equal amount of Slytherins on each team." She said. The door opened as everyone stood up and in came Remus. He went over to Professor Smith and gave her a note. "Ok, we are splitting into groups. Join Ms. Marley and I'm sure she could catch you up." She told him. Remus nodded and walked over to me as I stood up.

"What's happening?" He asked, looking around at the other students who were getting in groups.

"The whole class is splitting into two groups for a review game I think, there has to be an equal amount of Gryffindors and Slytherins on each team." I told him. He nodded. We tried to get on the same team, but ended up on opposing sides. I was on a team with Severus, Sirius, James, Dashia, and others who I didn't know. Dashia popped up behind me and I jumped. "I'm going to tie a bell to you."

"No you aren't, pay attention!" Dashia said.

"I'm going to ask both of the people in front the same question and whoever gets it first gets a point for their team. There will be questions about topics we've done before, and some that you should know if you actually read the books I assigned." Professor Smith said. And then she started. "What are pixies?" She asked from my team, Alice Prewett, and the other, Frank Longbottom. Alice answered within a couple seconds right when Frank looked like he was about to answer. They smiled at each other after Alice answered and gave each other a high five. "Follow up to the last question: what do you do if a pixie were to invade your home?" She asked. And it continued. Once I got up, I was going against Remus. I raised my hand. "Yes Ms. Marley?"

"Can I just forfeit now?" I asked, gesturing towards Remus, who was going to answer the question with ease. Professor Smith laughed a bit along with the other people in the room who knew Remus as Remus turned slightly red. .

"No, Ms. Marley, you may not quit now." Professor Smith said. I sighed slightly as she asked the question. As I opened my mouth to answer, Remus responded quickly. I threw my hands up in the air as a joke and people laughed a bit, as well as Remus. I smiled at him slightly as I walked to the back of the line. A point was added to the chart and by the time class had ended, the other team won by two points. Sirius was disappointed as he handed Peter two Galleons.

"You really never should've made that bet, Sirius. Our team had Capella, and we were obviously going to lose do to that fact. And the fact that the other team had Remus." I said as I walked by him. Peter nodded and Sirius glared at me. I shrugged and continued walking out the classroom. Dinner was approaching, and I was surprisingly hungry. I walked towards the Gryffindor common room to check on Fluffers, Mr. Wrinkles, and Tweety. I walked quickly, wanting to get there and then quickly get back for dinner. Once I got there, I found Tweety perched on top of Mr. Wrinkles head and Fluffers standing under the legs of Mr. Wrinkles. I looked at it for a second, debating whether to question it or not, but then I just laughed a bit and placed my stuff down. I grabbed one of my books that I hadn't started reading yet and set off for the Great Hall after giving all of them some food. It was honestly easy to get Fluffers and Tweety food. I already had food for Mr. Wrinkles, and for Fluffers, puffskeins are scavengers and then for Tweety, I asked my mom to send me seeds a while ago and I found some in the package of presents she gave me. I haven't opened my present yet, of course, but I did have fun wrapping every present. As I left the common room, I was pushed against the wall. "What the-" I started, but once I realized who it was, I wasn't that surprised. "Yes Capella?"


	12. Not All Slytherins Are Bad

**Sorry I missed Friday, I was busy. here's the chapter-**

"How dare you continuously embarrass me! Do you know who I am? Seriously!" Capella said. I shrugged.

"I know that you are an annoying brat who won't leave me alone." I said simply. She raised her hand to hit me, but was stopped.

"Now now, Pella, don't hit her too soon. Speak more." Said a voice from somewhere behind her. Capella sighed and let me go. "I never said let her go, but do it your way I guess." They said. I looked behind her and saw the person who I have been warned many times of when I talked back to Capella. Bellatrix Black.

"Needed to bring your sister along to try and proof you may actually be smart and strong? I wouldn't be looking forward to anything." I mumbled. Then I got slapped.

"Gryffindors. Think they know everything and are better than everyone. Hate them." Bellatrix said. I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize that your sister is technically in Gryffindor? Right?" I told her. I got another slap.

"Don't talk to Bellatrix directly!" Capella yelled.

"You are treating her like a goddess, she's just your sister." I said. "Anyways, I would like to get to dinner and not have my friends bugging me about where I was, so I think I'm going to go." I said, shoving past Capella and her sister. As I was walking, I felt a pain on my shoulder. I checked, and saw several small cuts had appeared. I turned back around and saw Capella and Bellatrix approaching. Capella was smirking, and Bellatrix looked flat out insane, but then again, she always has the insane type of look. "Yes?" I asked slowly, reaching very slowly for my wand, which I thought was in my back pocket. Capella's smirk widened as she held something up.

"Looking for this?" She said. Right there in her hands, was my wand. "Yeah, I don't want you to somehow deflect the curse that was just used, so I took that before you could. Also…" She looked at her sister. I didn't have a good feeling about it as they started whispering to each other. Capella holding my wand loosely in the hand I could see. I quickly and quietly walked over to her and snatched my wand out of her hand. "Hey! You shouldn't take things!" She yelled at me. I looked at her, blankly.

"It is my wand. It isn't taking it is grabbing what is mine. You stole it in the first place. Now, I'm going to dinner before it ends." I said. I quickly walked away, trying to forget about how Capella or Bellatrix had performed a curse on me. It still stung, I knew I'd have to look at it soon. I decided to stop by the bathroom and looked at it. It was bleeding, so I grabbed a couple of paper towels and placed them folded on the scratches. It was bleeding a lot for a couple of scratches. I could see tiny drops of blood soaking through the multiple paper towels. I sighed and gave up, leaving the bathroom. I got to the Great Hall and sat down where I normally sit.

"What's that?" Remus said almost the second after I sat down. He pointed to where a corner of the paper towels was sticking out. I shrugged and put on my cloak(which I and taken off in the bathroom and just carried it). Remus didn't drop the subject. "Why are your cheeks red?" Remus asked.

"It's nothing, Remus, seriously." I said simply, eating a small piece of chicken. He didn't stop looking at me as he whispers something to Lily. Lily looked back at me and then him.

"I don't think so. Don't see her doing it." Lily whispered a bit too loud. I looked at Dashia, who was looking confused until Remus and Lily motioned for her to lean toward and join their quiet and private conversation. I sighed opened my book.

"Knew it was a matter of time before your friends started hating you as well. Probably found out how weak and idiotic you are." Capella. I fake gasped.

"I never would have thought you would know what idiotic means! Good job, want a cookie?" I said sarcastically. She was about to hit me, but then looked at my shoulder.

"The blood doesn't stop coming out for 36 hours, the paper towels are going to be soaked by the time you get to the dorm room." She whispered in my ear. I glared at her as she walked away. I turned back to Remus and saw that he had tried to hear what she had said, but she was way too quiet in the hall of students.

"It was nothing, I'm serious." I said. Remus looked behind me and sighed. I knew what was about to happen by the look on his face. I already had my face in my hands due to disappointment.

"No, I am!" Sirius exclaimed. I sighed as I turned to Sirius.

"Why? Just why?" I asked. He laughed.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Many reasons, Sirius, many different reasons." Remus said. He looked up at Sirius and gave him a look. Sirius immediate went over to James and Peter and told them something, they then went to Remus and all of a sudden, I saw James and Sirius get along with Dashia and Lily. They kept whispering and looking up at me. It was getting annoying. I stood up and just left. I decided I would see if the paper towels were soaked yet so I went to the bathroom. I got there, and, to my surprise, it had soaked through. I slowly took the paper towels off and grabbed more. I placed it there and went to the library, believing that Dashia, Remus, and everyone would've checked the dorm. I don't know why I left. That's a lie: I felt stupid just sitting there while they talked and whispered. I sighed as I went towards the back of the library and looked through the book. My shoulder hurts a lot and I was not a fan of it. As I was looking through the books, I found one that appealed to me due to my shoulder. '101 ways to heal yourself from spells/charms/hexes/curses'. I picked it up. I flipped through the pages, trying to find something.

"What are you reading?" I heard. I quickly shut the book and hid the title. I looked up to see James.

"Nothing." I said quickly. He gave me a look. "It's nothing, just a book. Looking up some extra things for class." I told him. He tried to see the title of the book, but I put the book up.

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me?" James asked. I shrugged.

"It's not important." I said simply.

"James, you are horrible at this." I heard. Remus and Sirius came out from behind the shelf. Sirius pushed past me and found the book. He pulled it out.

"Why are you reading this? Defense Against the Dark Arts research?" Sirius asked, flipping through the pages. I nodded. Remus shook his head.

"What's in the book?" Remus asked.

"Exactly what the title says." I told him. Sirius handed him the book with a shrug and he flipped through.

"Ok then." Remus said with a sigh, obviously not finding anything. I nodded as he put the book back as well. However, as he was right beside me putting the book back, he stopped moving. He didn't move for a couple seconds and we were all confused, until he put one of his hands on my shoulder, lightly pushing. I flinched slightly. "Nothing?" He questioned. Sirius and James were confused. I looked at Remus, slightly surprised.

"Nothing." I said. Remus said and pushed again with the same amount of force. I stopped myself from flinching.

"Oh my gosh Quinn, can't you just tell us what happened?" Remus said, speaking a bit louder. I looked around.

"Remus, we are still in a library." I told him. He groaned and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the library.

"Not anymore!" He said. I lightly rolled my eyes.

"Nothing bad happened, Remus." I told him.

"Quinn, you should tell McGonagall." I heard Sirius say quietly. I looked at him, confused. "I know what happened, and you should tell McGonagall. Capella deserves to be in a lot of trouble. Was there anyone else with you when she did it?"

"Well, yes… And that's one of the reasons I don't know if Capella did it or not." I siad, looking to the side.

"Well, go tell McGonagall." Sirius said. I nodded. I then left and turned a corner. I didn't move though I stayed there and eaves dropped.

"Whatcha doin'?" I heard from behind me. I jumped and turned around. I recognized then, but didn't know why or who they are. They were in Slytherin robes, which made me think a bit negative about them at first due to the Slytherin I have met. He looked around the corner. "Oh, are you friends with Sirius?" He asked. I nodded a bit.

"I'm his brother." He said. I let out a quiet oh, now knowing how I recognized him.

"Quinn Marley." I told him, sticking out my hand hesitantly, trying to be polite. He smiled a bit and took it.

"Rigel Black. Is your shoulder ok? Weren't you on your way to McGonagall about that?" He said. I nodded. "Here." He said. He pulled out his wand and did something, and the pain went away. I checked it and the cuts were gone as well.

"Thank you, Rigel." I said. He nodded. It was kind of awkward after that, with both of us just standing there. I looked around. "I think I'm gonna go…" I said slowly. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, see you around?" He said quickly. I smiled and nodded. I then walked away, going towards the Gryffindor dormitory. He seemed nice, right? Guess it is true then, not all Slytherins are bad people.


	13. Pink Haired Sirius

**Here's a quick chapter, sorry I missed yesterday's update.**

I woke up, sad it was the last day before Christmas break. I looked around the room and no one else was awake. I quickly changed and grabbed my homework. I then went down to the common room and started working on it. I got down and saw Remus.

"Hey. Are you going home?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Staying here for Christmas, along with James, Peter, and Sirius. Lily and Dashia?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure that they are going home." I told him. He nodded. "Last day before break, bound to be something going on, right?" Remus glared up at me.

"Why the heck did you help them, may I ask?" Remus said. I shrugged.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" I exclaimed. He sighed and looked back down at his homework. Just then, there were loud bangings and James came running down the stairs laughing.

"Get back here, James!" Yelled someone not far behind him. Sirius came sprinting around the corner just as James left, and had neon pink hair in a mohawk. I burst out into laughter while Remus tried to contain himself. "Oh shut up!" Sirius said angrily as I fell off the couch. I sat up.

"But, you're hair- I just- I can't-" I continued laughing. He looked pleadingly at Remus. Remus only shook his head, knowing if he opened his mouth he would be laughing.

"I'm going to kill James. Where'd he go?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged. He looked at me, while I'm still laughing.

"I don't think she is going to be able to say anything. Might as well not even try." Remus answered, laughing between some words. Sirius groaned and sprinted out of the common room. Remus then joined me in laughing. "That is awesome." Remus finally said after we both calmed down. I nodded as Peter came storming down.

"Looks like you don't have pink hair." I said. "What happened?"

"I'm tired and Sirius and James woke me up with all the commotion. Can you tell me what happened?" Peter asked. Remus nodded.

"James turned Sirius's hair pink." Remus told him. Peter thought about it for a second, then laughed a bit. He sat down on the couch on the other side of Remus.

"So we aren't going to try and save James?" Peter asked. I waved a hand dismissively towards him.

"He'll be fine. Sirius won't actually kill him. He needs James to pull pranks." I said, standing up. "I'm going to go down to the Great Hall, see you guys later." I said, waving goodbye. They said goodbye and I left. As I was walking down the halls, I was pulled into a classroom. "What the-?!" I started, then realized it was James. I hit his arm with my book. "Don't do that you idiot!" He held a finger up to his mouth.

"Be quiet!" James said. I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen Sirius?" He asked. I nodded.

"Awesome prank. Death sentence, but it's awesome." I said. James nodded.

"Doesn't he look hilarious?" James asked. I nodded.

"Why did you pull me into a classroom out of nowhere, almost scaring me half to death?" I asked.

"Was Sirius out there? Or am I safe to leave?" James asked. I sighed. I quickly checked up and down the halls. No Sirius. I turned back to James quickly.

"Quick, get under the table, Sirius is coming!" I whisper yelled. James dove under a table and I started laughing. James looked confused, then understood what I meant.

"Rude." He said simply. He then left. Two seconds later I heard running in the halls again. I quickly left the room to see Sirius chasing James.

"Told you!" I yelled after them.

"Shut up!" James yelled back. I laughed a bit and continued walking to the Great Hall. They are definitely getting detention for running around in the halls in the morning. I got to the Great Hall and there were a couple other kids already there. I sat down at my usual seat at the Gryffindor table.


	14. Great Friends

After only two minutes of sitting in peace, I was approached by someone. I didn't need to look up from my food to see who they were.

"Capella." I said simply. I felt a glare that was directed at my head.

"Look up at me." She said. I shrugged.

"Would rather not torture myself by seeing you, sorry." I said. She pushed me a bit. "I honestly don't know why you repeatedly result to using your hands and feet to hurt me when you have a wand. It was probably your sister who performed the curse, am I correct?" I asked, looking up at her finally. She pushed me aside and sat down next to me. "Well this is new." She pushed me off the bench. I sat up, rubbing my arm slightly. "Take that back." I said, sitting back where I had been sitting. She tried to push me off again, but this time I stopped her before she could by moving over in the bench. "Can you not talk today? Or do you just love hearing my voice?" I asked.

"Don't pride yourself." She said. She then quickly grabbed the shoulder that Bellatrix had used that curse on. I didn't flinch, considering it didn't hurt. "Let me see that!" She yelled. She quickly dove at me, which was a huge mistake, considering we were on a bench. I simply got off the bench and she fell onto it. A couple kids laughed, but came to a sudden stop when she got back up. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of the Great Hall. She then pulled me into an empty classroom. "How come that didn't hurt? What did you do?" She questioned, with her wand out, pointing it right at my face.

"Actually, someone else fixed it, for your information." I said. She motioned for me to continue. "Like I'm telling you!" I said, laughing a bit.

"You're the one with a wand in your face!" She said.

"And I'm the one not scared of a dummy like you." I said. She took a step closer.

"I can make you suffer. I can do many things to hurt you!" She yelled. I looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure you can? I thought you had your sister for that?" I questioned. To my surprise, she stepped back a couple feet, but still had her wand up. I slowly went for my wand.

"You know, I don't need her. I can handle you myself!" She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, once I fully had my wand in hand. My plan failed.

"Expelliarmus!" She said. And with a flick of her wand, my wand was out of my hands. I tried to grab it before her, but she got there. "Impedimenta!" She exclaimed. I stumbled back a few steps and glared at her.

"What is with you and stealing my wand, lately?" I asked. She glared at me. I held my hands up in defense to annoy her. She still had her wand up. "Two things. One, if you want to fight or something, I'm going to need my wand. Second, you aren't supposed to hurt other students, you can get in detention."

"Gonna test me?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a smirk. She opened her mouth and I saw the door to the side of us opened slightly.

"St-" She started. However, she didn't get to finish.

"Expelliarmus!" Came a voice from where the door was located. I looked over there, expecting to see one of the Marauders, Lily, Dashia, or a teacher, but it was actually Rigel. Not only did her own wand flew out of her hand, but she was so shocked, that mine fell as well. I quickly grabbed my own as she was grabbing her own and turned to her. I held my own wand up.

"Fun to be on the other side, am I correct?" I asked. She was laying on the floor, and I was kneeling. Rigel came over and helped me up. I wiped some of the dirt off my pants. "Thanks." I told him. He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Rigel, you do know what she is, correct?" Capella said in shock. Rigel nodded. "That she is a Gryffindor, and a mud-"

"Don't finish that word." Rigel threatened. Capella looked shocked.

"But- you- what?" She questioned. Rigel shrugged.

"Ever question why we hate muggles and muggleborns? Sometimes half bloods as well?" Rigel asked. Capella shook her head.

"There isn't a need to! Rigel, they are lower than us. You know this. Pure bloods deserve more while muggles and mudbloods should fear us." Capella commented. Rigel laughed a bit.

"Sure doesn't look like Quinn fears you!" He said. She scoffed.

"Marley? She will. When the time comes." She said as she turned her head to me. "Disgusting little mudblood, you will!" She told me. I nodded.

"Sure." I said simply. She glared at me. She turned back to Rigel.

"Why did you help her?" Capella asked. "Disarm one of your own instead of helping out?"

"If you are one of my own, I'm joining Quinn's side. She is just as much a witch as you are Capella. Also, she is quite nice if you ask me. I think I would rather side with people like her than you." Capella gasped as I smiled a bit.

"Traitor! You are a blood traitor! Just like Sirius Black! You are both traitors! Helping out mudbloods! Disgrace!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and pulled Rigel out of the room. He followed, but I could tell he was hesitant since he wanted to backfire. Capella was still calling him a traitor and me a mudblood as we left.

"Does anything she call you ever actually offend you?" Rigel asked as we quickly walked away from the room, hearing her get up. I shrugged.

"No, not really. I have kinda learned to ignore her." I said. He nodded.

"So her calling you that doesn't hurt?" Rigel asked. "What if someone else did?"

"I mean, it hurts a bit, the fact that the only reason she dislikes me is because I am technically a, well, you know." I started. Rigel nodded, getting what I was referring to. "If someone else were to call me it, I'd probably be a bit more affected, considering I've gotten used to it from her." I said. We were walking slower now, towards the Great Hall.

"But that is a bad thing! You shouldn't have to be used to it! That sucks that muggle borns have to go through that kind of junk just because their parents just so happen to be muggles, the person themselves are just as good as any other witch or wizard!" Rigel ranted. I sighed a bit.

"The world sucks, so that's how it is, I guess. At least when I get older and have kids, they won't have to deal with being muggleborns and the trouble that comes with it, right?" I said with another shrug. He sighed a bit and nodded. "Now, moving away from the sad gloomy topic, staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I answered that question for myself two weeks ago, actually. At first, I was going to go home. But two weeks ago, when something big happened, I changed my mind and wrote to my mother and told her I'm staying." Rigel explained. I tilted my head curiously.

"What was the thing, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked. He stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"I realized muggleborns aren't bad people, and that my family sucks. I don't want to sound creepy when I say this, but, I had been watching you a couple weeks prior to meeting you. You seemed nice, kind, brave, smart, and that's why I helped you. I would like to thank you for showing me that muggleborns are no different than purebloods." Rigel finished. I smiled at him.

"Your welcome, Rigel. I think we would be good friends, how about you?" I asked. He nodded and stuck his hand out.

"Great friends." He said with a smile as we shook hands and continued walking.


	15. I'm Prepared

We got to the Great Hall and everyone else was finally there. There were some audible gasps from the Slytherin table when they saw Rigel and I talking calmly, but we both ignored them.

"See you later!" I said happily. He nodded and we both went to our separate tables. I sat down at mine and was immediately bombarded by my mom friend.

"Are you ok? You weren't here when we got here and you don't know how bad that scared me! Eat, the body needs food to live! What happened? Who was the boy you walked in with?" Lily asked. Dashia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, she just sat down." Dashia said. But then she turned to me almost immediately. "But I have all the same questions as her and want them answered." Dashia said strictly. I ate a bit as they asked the questions again.

"Ok, I'll answer. Lily, I'm fine. I'm eating. I just went on a walk and ran into him on the way and we started talking. He is actually pretty nice, so Dashia stop looking at him weirdly." I said. Dashia quickly looked back at me.

"I'm not. It is just, he's a Slytherin, and a member of the Black family. He's got to have a hidden plan." Dashia said. Both Lily and I sighed.

"Dashia, not all Slytherins are horrible people." Lily said.

"Same for members of the Black family. Sirius is in the Black family and he's in Gryffindor, right?" I said. Dashia nodded, but still looked unconvinced. Lily and I both gave up and continued talking.

"Quinn!" I heard from the middle of the table. I looked that way and saw Sirius standing on a bench, waving both his arms in the air trying to get my attention. I face palmed.

"Think I could ignore him?" I asked them both. They shook their heads.

"Your fault you put up with them. Remus-" Dashia started, I stopped her.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, Remus you get others you don't. Heard this a thousand times before. Not listening to it again. See you both later." I said. Lily waved goodbye and Dashia laughed a bit as I stood up and walked over to the screaming Sirius. I saw from across the Great Hall, that Rigel was laughing a bit, looking between Sirius and I. 'Have fun with that.' He mouthed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed a bit harder, then looked back down at his food. I smiled at him and sat down next to Remus. "Whatcha need?" I asked.

"Need you to sit with your other friends every once and awhile. Also, still helping tonight? Or did you bail on us?" Sirius asked.

"Still helping. As long as no one gets hurt, I'm fine with it. Have you guys got the charms set up, so all we need is to activate it at the same time?" I asked. They nodded. "Ok, cool."

"So what were you doing with Rigel?" Peter asked.

"Just talking." I said. Sirius looked between Peter and I.

"Rigel who?" Sirius asked. I didn't think he would be happy if we were to say Black, but Peter didn't catch that message.

"Rigel Black. Your brother." Peter said, he then shoved more food into his mouth. Sirius turned back to me.

"Quinn, I'm telling you, Rigel has a plan behind getting close to you. He is just like my family. He is my family. Don't trust him. Probably going home for Christmas to celebrate with them and do whatever." Sirius told me.

"Ok, I'm telling you guys something I didn't tell Lily or Dashia because Dashia would immediately kill Capella." I said. They nodded for me to continue. "I wasn't here when they came, because Capella had pulled me to an empty classroom, where she took my wand and tried to stun me. However, she didn't get that far with the stun part because someone came in to stop her from doing so." I said. Remus understood, James and Sirius looked like they just needs a bit more to understand, but Peter was clueless. "He disarmed her and talked back at her, even though she is supposedly family." I finished once they understood. I turned back to Sirius, having been looking between all of them when I finished. "Also, he isn't going home. He is staying here. He told me he realized that his family is bad, not including you, and that their beliefs are wrong." I said. Sirius nodded, but he still looked unconvinced, just like Dashia had been. I rolled my eyes a bit.

"What?" James asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said. We continued talking until it was telling time to go to class. Remus and I walked ahead, Sirius, James, and Peter not far behind us. "Think we are just doing review?" I asked Remus. He nodded.

"No one is going to teach us anything new. There would be no point since we would forget it over break. Honestly, I think that in Charms we'll just have to cast a few charms and then we will be free to talk and do whatever. As long as we show we know the charms." Remus explained I nodded. As I was about to say more, someone jumped on my back and I quickly gathered all my strength to not fall over.

"I'm going to kill you. Whoever that is. I'm going to kill you." I said. I heard a laugh.

"Eh, I'm prepared." I heard as I looked up to see Rigel. He smirked and quickly jumped off. He then ran. I turned to Remus.

"See you in class." I said. He laughed a bit and nodded.

"See ya." He said. I nodded and quickly ran off after Rigel. I caught up to him and jumped on his back.

"You are so light! Do you even eat food?" Rigel said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and get to charms. You have it as well." I said, pointing in the direction. "Onwards!" I exclaimed. He laughed and walked.

"Wanna know my favorite part about today? Other than us declaring our friendship?" Rigel asked. I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked. He smirked and looked forward.

"When Sirius yelled your name and made you embarrassed at the sudden attention." Rigel said. I smacked his head and he laughed a bit.

"I was not embarrassed!" I said. He looked at me. "I wasn't! Shut up!" I said, looking away. He laughed a bit and I smiled.

"Get off lazy, we are here." He said. I jumped off. We were the first ones there, considering we ran ahead from everyone else. I searched through my books to see if I could find parchment. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"A piece of parchment. I need to write to my mom." I said. Then something was on my head. I grabbed it and it was parchment. "Was it at all necessary to place it on my head?" I asked. He nodded. I rolled my eyes a bit. "So… What is your favorite subject?" I asked.

"This may come as a surprise, but I actually really like Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said. I nodded. "What about you?"

"I really like charms, but in third year I want to take care of magical creatures and I feel like that is going to change my opinion to be honest." I said. He nodded. We continued talking more kids arrived.

"Did you read the latest Daily Prophet?" I heard. I listened to the conversation.

"No, what happened?" One of the kids said.

"There is a rising dark wizard, apparently. Goes by the name Lord Voldemort." The first answered.

"I'm sure the ministry will take care of it. My dad works there, actually. And if they don't, then Dumbledore can work things out, right?" Another kid said. The kid sighed.

"Maybe. I'm just worried. He's going after muggleborns and muggles. He attacked a muggle village a couple months ago, and killed two muggles. Ministry was able to cover it up and keep the statue of secrecy. No one has heard anything since." I heard.

"Where was the village?"

"On the outskirts of London." They answered. I'm slightly glad my family isn't there currently, but I know nothing bad will happen. They were right, Dumbledore and the ministry will take care of it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rigel asked. I had almost forgotten he was there, having been lost in my own thoughts. I turned to him and smiled with a nod.

"I'm fine." I said. He looked skeptical, but let it go.


	16. Fly Feather, Fly

We continued talking as the door opened. We went in and sat in our own seats after saying goodbye. Remus walked in a couple seconds after and came to sit next to me. James and Sirius came in a couple seconds after, Peter trailing behind them. As everyone filed in, Professor Flitwick got on top of the books he typically stood on. I felt a glare on the back of my head, and, knowing who it was from, ignored it. A piece of paper landed on my desk from behind me. I looked at Remus. "I'mma be stupid." I mumbled.

"Don't be stupid." Remus said, sighing. I shrugged. I ripped the note in half and turned around.

"I think this belongs to you." I said, placing the note on Capella's desk. She looked slightly shocked and I rolled my eyes as I turned back around. "I don't know why she appears shocked every time." I said. Remus laughed a bit and shrugged.

"Guess she just won't get used to you." Remus said. I laughed a bit as Flitwick started.

"Today, I want to see all of you perform the three main charms we've gone over for me. Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa, and Expelliarmus. Ok?" He asked. "I'll call you up individually, you can talk and practice while others are going up. Please don't practice Expelliarmus on each other, we have the targets for a reason." Flitwick finished as everyone laughed a bit except for the people he was talking about. People started moving around to sit near friends. Lily and Dashia went to sit near Alice Prewett and Marlene McMillan. Capella walked over to the Slytherin side and sat with her friends. James, Sirius, and Peter moved closer and started bugging Remus. I laughed a bit as he suffered. He wanted to practice, but they kept distracting him.

"Why ya laughing? I'm distracting you now." I heard. The feather that was in the air dropped. And I looked forward.

"Dang it Rigel!" I said. He laughed a bit and sat next to me.

"Why can't it be easier? Why can't I just say fly feather, and it go up?" He said. As he said 'fly feather' as a joke, I mumbled the charm and once he finished it flew. He stared at it for a second and I tried to focus. He then realized what I'd done. He slumped down in the seat. "Rude." He mumbled. I laughed a bit.

"Oh come on, that was hilarious! Your face was awesome, you should've seen the confusion!" I said. He rolled his eyes. He then held his wand up and cast Lumos, but it went out after a couple seconds even though he didn't cast Nox.

"Dang it." He mumbled. I nudged him a bit.

"Sit up and try again." I said. He did so. "Concentrate and I'm sure you'll do great. Look, I'm rhyming." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Lumos." His wand lit up and it stayed. He looked happy.

"Told you so." I teased. He mumbled nox and it went out.

"Oh be quiet." He said. "How about you try now?" He said. I nodded and cast Lumos without a problem. I kept it on, waving it in his face. "Stop bragging." He whined. I laughed a bit and put it out. Then Flitwick started calling kids up.

"Alice Prewett, come on up." He called. Alice walked down nervously, but did all three spells wonderfully. He continued calling names and I practiced the spells quietly. Soon, Rigel went up and did them all good, except for Wingardium Leviosa, which the feather flew up a couple inches off the table, then went back down. Lumos was his best one. He came back and sat down next to me. I gave him a high five. Then Remus went up and, being Remus, performed them all perfectly. He came back and I gave him a high five as well. Names continued to be called and soon I heard mine. I stood up and went down. I cast Lumos and Wingardium Leviosa well. Then it was time for Expelliarmus. As I was about to perform it, I got sprayed with water. I held my hands above my head, stopping any more water from hitting me, considering it was still coming. A couple people were laughing, however, I could feel the anger radiating off certain people where the Gryffindors sat. "Ms. Black! Stop that at once! Twenty points from Gryffindors!" Professor Flitwick said. The water stopped. I turned toward Capella and she was hiding her smirk from Professor Flitwick. "You will have detention with me for two months, once we get back from break. I hope that will teach you to learn Ms. Marley alone. Ms. Marley, you may go sit down." Professor Flitwick said. I nodded and went back to sit down. I sighed into my hands after wiping off my glasses.

"You good?" Rigel asked. I nodded.

"I just wish she waited until after I had finished." I said, looking up.

"Quinn, are you sure that I'm not allowed to hurt her?" Dashia, who was now in front of me, asked. I nodded. She hit the desk a bit. Luckily, class was dismissed early. We had History of Magic next, which I could easily go in late, since Professor Binns will probably be asleep since we have nothing to do.

"Why didn't Professor Flitwick dry your clothes?" I heard Peter ask from behind me.

"Because he was probably focused on dealing with Capella." I said. He nodded. "It's fine, I'll just quickly go to the dorm and change. I'm pretty sure Binns will be asleep, since we have nothing to do. See ya." I said, going in the separate direction and heading for the dormitory. I got as far as the moving stairs before someone interrupted me.

"You know, your friends are really stupid to let you go alone. Should've known I would show up." Capella, who was at the bottom of a stairway I just walked up, said.

"They aren't stupid. Smarter than you, but then again, who isn't?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and started walking up.

"You look wonderful. Wonder what else I can do." She said. I then realized what was about to happen. I only smiled at her. She was confused and stopped moving. "What?" I didn't answer. "Why we you smiling? What?" She asked. Then the staircase moved.

"Bye." I said. She yelled as it moved and I continued up. "That was easy." I mumbled as I approached the Fat Lady. I told her the password and she allowed me in. I quickly went to my dorm and changed. I couldn't dry off my wig or anything, so I didn't try. However, an idea popped into my head. Maybe I can try to keep it at the brown color that the wig is. Maybe I could pull it off. I took the wig off and my hair was a mix of purple and yellow. I closed my eyes and scrunched my face up. I opened my eyes and the ends were becoming brown and it kept moving up. I cheered for a second, and there was a streak of yellow. I quickly got it away. I placed the wig in a drawer and hoped it would be dry by the end of History of Magic. I was about to leave, but stopped. Won't people question how my hair is dry? What happens if I get too emotional and it changes? I looked back at the drawer again, but shook my head. Can't wear a wig forever! I tried to focus on keeping it brown, and it was working, surprisingly. I got to History of Magic and I was right, Professor Binns was asleep. "Called it." I mumbled as I walked to where I normally sit.

"How's your hair already dry?" Remus asked immediately. I didn't think of an excuse quick enough. "You took it off, that's awesome!" He said with cheer. I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Only until it is dry. This is giving me a headache keeping it this color and this way." I said. He laughed a bit. I continued writing the letter I was writing for my mom, trying to ignore socializing since that usually would cause me to feel something like happiness or other things. I started thinking of how I felt comforted at Hogwarts and how protective I was of my friends, believing that would help since when I think of that, my hair typically turns brown. I continued writing my letter for the rest of class.

**Sorry I forgot to update yesterday. Hoped you like this late chapter. **


	17. Knights and Trees in Action

_Dear mom,_

_Hi, it's Quinn. If you can, could you try and get another Defense Against the Dark Arts book? I have this friend who really likes it. He's also gotten me out of multiple situations. He is really nice, but because of his house and family, people assume the worst of him. Kind of upsetting, that some people can't see past that. I got drenched in water today. Remember the girl named Capella? She did it right as I was about to cast a charm in front of the class. Fun. Because of that, my wig was soaked, along with my robes. So, I managed to keep my hair brown throughout an entire class! Then again, as I'm writing this letter, I am in that class, so I don't know if I do it the entire class. James and Sirius, the pranksters, dragged me into a prank of theirs. Hope you aren't upset I'm helping them. It isn't that bad, just making knights horribly sing Christmas carols. I think it will be more of a type of thing that entertains people than annoys them when you include a couple other things. I hope you guys have fun in America.__From, Quinn_

I started walking down to the owlery through the light snow after rereading my letter an hour before the feast. Since I was alone, I stopped trying to keep my hair brown. It was green right now. I gave my letter to an owl and it flew off.

"Thought your hair was brown?" I heard from behind me as I watched the owl fly off. I jumped a bit and looked to see Rigel.

"Dang it, you scared me." I said. He laughed a bit.

"So it isn't green either? Purple and yellow?" He said. I shrugged. "So are you a… metamorphmagus?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said. He smiled.

"It is so much fun watching your hair change color. Why does it change?" He asked as I saw some purple appear.

"It changes due to how I'm feeling. I usually wear a wig, but I didn't feel like wearing a wet wig so I've just been trying to focus on keeping it brown." I said. He nodded.

"Color key?" He asked. I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"You know, you are the second person to ask." I told him as I managed to get my hair back to brown. "I'm gonna go get my wig since I don't think I can do this all dinner, see ya." I said. He nodded and watched as I walked off. I quickly went to my dorm and put the wig on. I left and went to the Great Hall, where I found Rigel was watching the doors waiting to see me come in, James and Sirius were smirking, Remus was shaking his head and seemed disappointed, and Lily and Dashia were taking. Considering what was happening tonight, I sat down with the marauders.

"Half way through the feast, right?" Peter said. James, Sirius, and I nodded as Remus sighed.

"What exactly is going to happen again?" Remus asked. We explained it once again and he just sighed again. The feast started and James and Sirius were getting excited. Halfway through the feast, we all shared the same glance and pointed at the knight's first, making them start singing horribly. Soon, they were dancing up and down the aisles between tables while singing. The next was the spinning trees. The food that was on the table floated into the air, so it didn't fly off and hurt anyone. The trees jumped on the tables and spun around up and down the table. Some kids were laughing, some were terrified, some, including all the professors, were annoyed. Except Dumbledore, who seemed to be somewhat into the prank, smiling slightly at the trees and knights. Considering he didn't stop it immediately supported my theory. I looked over at the four boys in front of me.

"I'mma go dance with them, they seem lonely." I said with a smirk. I stood up and saw a couple other kids doing the same. "Come on!" I exclaimed. James and Sirius smiled and joined in, then Remus, and finally Peter.

Once everyone looked drained of their energy, Dumbledore stopped the chaos with one flick of his wand, which brought all the trees and knights back to where they were, made the knights stop singing, and drop the food back down on the table.

"I think that that situation can be assessed tomorrow, since it was honestly quite fun to watch. I hope you all finished." Dumbledore said. Peter quickly grabbed one more piece of food and then it all disappeared. There were a couple of upsetting whines, but most people just started to stand up and leave the Great Hall. I walked back to the common room with the Marauders, ignoring Remus's disappointment.

"Ok, yes, it was a good prank. I have to admit that it was. It was also fun and no one got hurt." Remus finally admitted once we got to the enchanted stairs. We cheered since Remus finally understood. He smiled a bit. We got to the common room and I went to the dorm real quick to take off my cloak since I was kind of hot. I went back down and told them I was going to find Lily and Dashia, considering I didn't see them. I did not know that they were just using the bathroom. I walked back to the Great Hall, since I knew there was still some students there. On my way, I got pulled into a classroom and my mouth was immediately covered. I stomped on the toe of whoever was holding me and quickly turned around. It was Capella. I pulled out my wand and held it up to her.

"Will you ever leave me alone?" I asked. She smirked a bit. She shook her head. Before I could even think, she pulled out her wand and actually hit me with something.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" She exclaimed with joy. My arms and legs snapped together and I feel to the floor, only able to look around with my eyes. She laughed a bit and kicked me in the side. It hurt, but I couldn't move. She smirked and kicked again. She could probably see that it hurt through my eyes. I wanted to curl in, but couldn't. She kicked one last time, this being the hardest. She put me in a closet and put something on the handles so I wouldn't fall out. I heard the door open and close. I wanted to do something, but couldn't, still stuck. After what felt like forever, but it was in reality only ten minutes, I heard the door open again.

"Quinn?" I heard Dashia's voice say. I couldn't do anything to alert her I was her. "Well here is her wand… Where is she though?" Dashia thought out loud. Soon enough, she realized that whatever was keeping this closet stuck was there. She moved it and I immediately fell out. Luckily, Dashia is strong and quickly caught me before both of us fell. "Quinn!" She exclaimed. I couldn't say anything back. "Quinn? Answer me please." I did the only thing I could do and moved my eyes around. "I don't know how to fix this. Crap." She said. Then someone else came in the room. There was a wand pointed at me, and I was able to move again. I turned on my side and grabbed my stomach. "Quinn? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my sides just hurt a lot." I said as Dashia helped me up. I looked to see who the person was and it was Lily. "Thanks." I said. Lily nodded.

"Told you something was wrong." Dashia said to Lily. I tilted my head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We left the bathroom and saw Remus and the other three but not you. We asked them where you were and they said looking for you. I didn't have a good feeling, so I forced Lily to help me look for you." Dashia explained. I nodded.

"Well, how about we get back to the common room?" I said, standing up.

"Yeah, and on the way you can explain what happened." Dashia demanded. I rolled my eyes a bit as I pulled her up. We left the classroom and started walking to the common room. "So?"

"It isn't really that big of a deal." I said with a shrug. Dashia laughed a bit.

"Yeah right. Speak." Dashia said. I laughed a bit.

"Fine. I went left the common room to find you two, not knowing you guys were in the bathroom. I walked around, got pulled into that classroom by Capella. She did that charm and then kicked me a couple times, then shut me in that closet. After that, she left." I said. Dashia picked up her pace.

"I'm going to hurt someone." Dashia said angrily. Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her back with us.

"Leave it alone, none of us will have to deal with her all break so whatever." Lily said. I nodded, not remembering the fact that Capella was staying at Hogwarts.

"Do I have permission to speak with her on the train tomorrow?" Dashia asked. Lily nodded as I sighed. We got back to the common room and it was less crowded than it was earlier, but there was still three other people and the Maruader's people. My side hurt a bit, but I ignored it. As I walked in, I saw Capella glaring at me in a corner. I looked at her and smirked, causing her to almost pull a page out of the book in her hands in rage. I followed Lily and Dashia to our dorm to grab a book. Once I got there, Tweety flew down and landed on my head. I laughed a bit along with Dashia and Lily. I decided Tweety could come as well, considering she wasn't leaving any time soon. Mr. Wrinkles was asleep on my bed and had a paw underneath Fluffers, who was asleep as well. Lily and Dashia told me they were going to continue packing as I grabbed a book. I nodded. I took off my shoes and socks and put on fuzzy socks that were much more comfortable. I left them and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and leaned against the arm, knees up and legs in front of me. Tweety sat on my head. I took up one third of the couch, since the couch was big. I happily continued to read my book.


	18. At Least Have The Brains To Do It

"Hey Quinn." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Remus. He sat down on the couch as well. "Whatcha readin'?" He asked. I showed him the book, not wanting to talk currently. He nodded. "So did something bad actually happen when you went to look for Lily and Dashia? Dashia said she had a bad feeling about something and pulled Lily out of the common room. I attempted to follow, but James and Sirius started talking about Quidditch and I had to keep them from arguing about who was a better player." Remus explains. I laughed a bit.

"Nothing too bad. Dashia and Lily came and helped me out after Capella kicked me, nothing bad though." I said. Remus shook his head as Tweety flew towards him.

"It should be illegal for it to be only you two in the same room for three weeks. She is going to torture you." Remus said. I shrugged as commotion came from the stairs. James, Sirius, and Peter came down, jumping onto the two couches. Sirius sat on the other side of Remus while James sat on a chair by itself and Peter sat alone on the second couch.

"Put the book down, you don't need to read more." Sirius complained. I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Whatever, Sirius." I said, turning my attention back to my book. Tweety managed to fly over to Peter before collapsing on the couch.

"Ya know, maybe Loopy's right." I heard someone say loudly from across the room. I put my face on the pages of my book and sighed. "I mean, just us two in the same dorm. No friends to help you out. Such an easy target. How are you supposed to defend yourself without your friends?" Capella said. I rolled my eyes.

"I can do that myself." I said simply, not looking up from my book. She laughed.

"Well, there is tonight, then that other day with Rigel… I'd say, without friends, you are nothing." Capella said. I shrugged and opened my book once again.

"Didn't need friends when Antlers were growing out of your head." I said simply. There was a quiet laugh from somewhere in the common room.

"Can you defend your friends though? Family?" Capella asked with a smirk. I glared up at her.

"If I try hard enough." I said. She laughed.

"Didn't try hard enough with Bai-" I cut her off by slamming my book shut and standing up. I pulled out my wand.

"Everte Statum!" I said angrily. Capella stumbled back and grabbed at her side.

"Oh you're in for it now!" Capella yelled, pulling out her wand. I saw worry in her eyes as I didn't back down.

"Quinn, come on." I heard someone say behind me. I looked and saw Lily, Dashia standing not far behind her. I put my wand down and gathered my things, picking up Tweety, and followed them to the door.

"Yeah, walk away coward! Some Gryffindor you are!" Capella yelled after me.

"Says the one who was worried!" I said, turning around. She hesitated. "Exactly." I said, turning back around.

"Mudblood!" She yelled after me. I let out a sigh.

"I don't know why you use that insult anymore. With how many times you've said it to me, I'm pretty sure that I'm used to it." I told her as calmly as possible. She hesitated once again. "If you are going to try to insult someone, at least have the brains to do it." I said. I heard Dashia stifle a laugh behind me and turned my head to see Lily hit her arm lightly. We started to turn around to leave, but of course, we aren't allowed to do that since it will hurt poor Capella's feelings.

"Petri-" She started.

"Expelliarmus!" Dashia said from beside me. Capella glared at her. Dashia stepped in front of me a bit. "Can't you just leave her alone? Why do you have to make her struggle?" Dashia said. Capella looked past Dashia and right at me.

"She knows." She said. Looking me in the eye. I shook my head.

"Ya know, I don't know the exact reason. All I can think of is me being muggleborn and actually having friends that make you jealous." I said, putting my hand on my chin to act confused. Capella we so angry I was surprised she didn't have smoke coming out of her ears.

"I can list of other reasons, but you wouldn't want me to say them out loud." She said.

"You aren't saying them because there is none." I told her, rolling my eyes. "Now, I'm tired, everyone besides the four of us and five other Gryffindors have gone to their dorms, and I would like to do the same."

"I mess with you because I want to complete my job." She said. I looked at her with a questionable look. "Continue what happened four years ago." She said. For about three seconds, I couldn't move, trying not to remember everything that had happened.

"W-what do you even mean? Four years ago I didn't even know this place existed." I said, rolling my eyes. Capella laughed.

"Oh I know you didn't forget, you mumble about it in your sleep. Kind of annoying and funny, honestly. I tell myself, 'don't do anything, her own head puts her threw enough'." Capella said. I could see everyone in the room was confused. Dashia had a hard grip on my arm now, stopping me from doing anything.

"Watching me as my sleep, huh?" I said after quickly thinking of it. My thoughts were getting mixed up. Lily had taken Tweety from me, which told me she could tell I was upset.

"Changing the subject, huh?" Capella said. Lily groaned.

"Ok, that is enough! Capella, stop being a jerk! There is no reason and whatever job you had, it doesn't matter! Your house is supposed to be like your family! Families aren't supposed to be so rude to each other!" Lily said. The room had fallen completely silent. That was very unexpected. Capella stared at Lily. After five seconds, she finally spoke.

"Oh shut it mudblood. You don't know a thing." Capella said. I was going to do a hex on her, but someone beat me to it. Next thing I know, Capella's hair had a new style. A neon pink Mohawk. I smirked and looked towards James, who had his wand out now. Capella glared at everyone before storming off, pushing me as she stormed past to the dorm.

"Well won't tonight be fun…" I mumbled. Lily and Dashia nodded.

"Uh…Thanks James…" Lily said. James smiled a bit and nodded. A genuine smile. Not a smirk, a smile. I was smirking, along with Dashia and Sirius. Sirius whispered something to James and James almost tackled him. "And there goes that nice moment. Ugh, boys." Lily said, rolling her eyes lightly. Dashia and I started laughing. "What?" Lily asked.

"Quinn, I bet you 10 knuts that they will be together by the end of our fourth year." Dashia said. Lily went as red as her hair and she dragged Dashia and I back to the dorm. I shook hands with Dashia. I didn't believe it would be by fourth year. Probably a bit longer, like sixth year. Dashia didn't agree with my theory, and Lily disagreed with both of ours.

"James is disgusting!" Lily told us both while she marched back to the dorm, us trailing behind her. "An arrogant, bratty, prankster!" Lily said. Dashia and I sighed.

"You know, Potter's always go for redheads." Dashia said. I burst out laughing again as Lily glared at both of us. Surprisingly, Capella wasn't in the dorm, even though we saw her go upstairs. We didn't mind however.

"If Capella doesn't kill you two by tomorrow, I might." Lily said. I sighed.

"She's going to be forgiving us in five years when they are kissing by the black lake, just as the sun sets." I said. Lily groaned and threw her head into her pillow.

"You both suck." She said. Dashia and I laughed again. Soon, however, it had to come to an end and we all went to sleep.


	19. Muggle Magic and Snowball Fights

The next day when I woke up, Lily and Dashia were getting ready to leave for the train. I helped them pack and we soon went down. I said goodbye to them at the gates of the castle. I volunteered to stay until the carriages arrived, but they told me they'd be fine. I went back in and put on my winter cloak. I went outside down towards the lake. It was snowing a bit. The lake was starting to freeze over on the opposite end of the lake, and there were some patches of ice all around the sides of the lake. I started tossing pebbles into the lake, counting how many times it would bounce before falling.

"How do you do that?" I heard from behind me after I threw a pebble that bounced for about five times before it fell in the water. I turned around quickly and saw Rigel. I turned back to the lake and smirked.

"Muggle magic." I said. Rigel rolled his eyes and I laughed a bit. "Grab the pebble and throw it." I said. He did so and it fell in the waterwater, not bouncing at all.

"That didn't help." He said. I nodded.

"I was giving you an example of what you don't do." I said. He sighed and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at a pebble, mumbled the levitation charm. The pebble bounced, before he dropped it in the water.

"I did it!" He cheered. I laughed a bit.

"You cheated." I said, rolling my eyes. He shook his head.

"No… I used my resources!" Rigel said, leaning back against a nearby tree. I laughed a bit.

"Whatever." I said.

"You know, news travels fast at Hogwarts." Rigel said. I nodded, not understanding what he was getting at quite yet. "So… What happened with Capella? From your point of view, most of the other Slytherins make it sound like you tried to kill her and then start talking about blood status and superiority and mainly I never get the full story with them. So what happened?" He asked cautiously. I started explaining what happened. Once I finished, he huffed and layed on the ground, arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm staying here until you get Capella back." He said. I nodded and stood up to walk away. "You aren't going to stop me?" He said. I shook my head.

"I will be back in ten minutes though. You better still be there." I said. He sighed and didn't move. Once out of view, I started creating snowballs. I gathered them and slowly crept back to where Rigel was. Still there. Slytherins can be just as stubborn as Gryffindors sometimes… I silently crept behind the trees as he tried catching snowflakes on his tongue. It looked weird, since he was laying down. I got close enough, and started throwing.

"What the heck?!" Rigel said, sitting up quickly. I came out from behind the tree.

"Thought you were going to lay down until I talked to Capella?" I said with a smirk.

"Rude." Rigel said. He threw snow at me. "It is on these moments I question why you aren't a Slytherin. You can be pretty sly and cunning. We could switch houses and it would probably somewhat match, with how stubborn I can be." He said. I rolled my eyes as I threw snow at him as well. Then it was full on war. We were throwing snow back and forth, hiding behind trees to not get hit by the other person. We laughed and were very competitive. We wouldn't give up until the other person chose to forfeit. He was determined to win, and I wasn't as determined as him, but still wanted to win. Then, he pulled a smart move and instead of throwing a snowball at me, he threw it at the big branch above my head which was covered in snow. The snow fell on me and my wig was no longer brown. More like white. My shoulders were coated with the white fluffiness as well. We both laughed, Rigel the hardest. "You look hilarious!" Rigel said, laughing very hard. I laughed slightly as I took of my glasses. I then shook my head multiple times.

"Did I get it out?" I asked. He nodded.

"Also got your wig off." He said. "Maybe you should keep it off. Your actual hair is very pretty." He said. He then realized what he said and his cheeks were tinted pink as he looked to where my wig was. I ignored it as I sat down, putting my glasses back on.

"I would… but I don't like people being able to read me too easily. And what if in class, it distracts people and I get in trouble for it. Capella will just make fun of it, and she already messes with me enough. It's way easier to just wear the wig and not worry about that." I explained,

"Well… First of all… How would they be able to tell what you are feeling if they don't have a color key? And if people were distracted, I don't know how they've made it through half of the semester here at Hogwarts. And who cares what Capella thinks? Wouldn't it be easier not to wear the wig and not have to worry about maintaining it all the time? Or about what would happen if it fell off?" Rigel said. I looked at him. He looked back at me. I smiled a bit and grabbed the wig, which was covered in snow.

"I guess you're right." I said. He nodded.

"As always." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes lightly and threw the wig at him. His face was now covered in snow and I fell to the ground laughing. He looked at me and laughed a bit as well. "Kind of funny that your hair is yellow when there is snow everywhere." He said. I glared at him and tackled him, trying to cover him with the snow. Soon, I got tired and layed down on the ground under the tree next to him instead of holding him down while he tried to escape. "Hey look! I wasn't buried alive!" He exclaimed. I laughed a bit. I let out a sneeze, since I was a bit cold. "You good?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just a bit cold, I guess." I said with a shrug. He took off his green and silver hat and handed it to me. "Oh, thanks but I'm good." I said. He gave me a look and placed the hat on me himself. "Fine. You win." I said. He stood up and cheered as I laughed. "Take your reward." I said after rolling up a snowball. He turned around, obviously confused, and I threw it at his face.

"Hey!" He said. I fell to the ground, laughing. "Rude." He said.

"I saw her go over here!" I heard someone say. We both sat up and looked in the direction.

"Sirius… Couldn't this have waited until I was fully awake? I don't even have my scarf on yet." I heard someone else say.

"He can deal with it. You were here first and also, I still have your hat on. Don't you dare take it off, I'm warm." I said as he raised his hand to grab his hat. He groaned and put his hand down. "Ha. I win." I said, sticking my tongue at him. He threw snow at me. "I will start another snowball fight again, don't test me." I said.

"Sure." He said, rolling his eyes. I smirked and stood up. I moved out from under the branch and then kicked the tree, causing snow from branches to fall on him. He turned to me and I smiled innocently. He smirked and grabbed a handful of snow.

"Thought you were doubting my ability about being able to start a snowball fight two seconds ago?" I said. He shrugged. Then Sirius and Remus finally arrived just as we started throwing snow at each other.

"This is pleasant." Remus said. Rigel and I turned to them. Sirius was looking slightly disgusted at the Slytherin hat I had on, but that disgust was replaced with confusion when he saw what was under that hat.

"Oh. Hi. Forgot you were coming. Sorry about that." I told them. Rigel was looking around awkwardly. I took this as my chance. I threw the snowball that I had in my hand at Rigel and pretended to act like nothing happened. "So whatcha need?" I asked, trying to hold down laughter as Rigel looked up at all three of us, obviously confused.

"Well, first, you need to explain that to Sirius." Remus said. I remembered about the wig thing.

"Oh. That. I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can handle the shape shifting part, but not really the hair. I've worn a wig for the first semester, but I believe I'm not going to wear it anymore." I said. Remus smiled as Sirius nodded.

"Anyways, I got an idea to prank the entire school! James wouldn't listen and like Remus would care-" He stopped and leaned forward to whisper something. "We are definitely making him help on this one." He whispered.

"Wait what?!" Remus said, hearing it. Sirius turned to him.

"How'd you hear that?! You weren't supposed to know. Now I can't trick you into helping!" Sirius said. I fell to the ground dramatically.

"Oh no! Whatever shall we do? We can't trick Remus into helping with something that could get him in trouble! I may faint!" I said, lying on the ground with a hand over my forehead. Rigel through snow at me. "Hey!" I said, sitting up as Rigel and Sirius laughed.

"That was good." Sirius said. Rigel nodded. I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Hey, Sirius, I'm sorry-" Rigel started, but Sirius interrupted.

"You're fine. Quinn is friends with you and you are also my brother. Even if you are a Slytherin." Sirius said, looking slightly disgusted once he said Slytherin. Rigel smiled a bit and nodded respectively. "Hold up, Quinn, can I have a color key?" Sirius said, turning to me. Rigel and Remus laughed.

"Three people! That is the third person!" I said, holding up three fingers. Sirius joined in their laughter and I threw snow at all of them.

"Oh you do not want to start a snowball fight against me, Quinn Marley." Sirius said. I smirked and kicked snow towards him. He motioned Remus and Rigel to come closer so he could whisper something. They started whispering and I didn't have a good feeling about it. I slowly backed away, but the next thing I know, it was three against one in the snowball fight. I ended up climbing up a tree and throwing snow from there.

"You cheated!" Rigel told me as we walked back to the castle. I shook my head.

"No…I used my resources." I said with a smirk. He glared at me and I took off his hat and threw it at him. I heard Sirius laugh a bit. It was about two hours or so till dinner, so once we got inside and split up, I took a walk around the castle. People seemed shocked by my hair, and when they asked, I gave them the same answer I would give everyone else. I've begun keeping a mental list of how many people ask for a color key, thinking they were being funny. I didn't run into Capella, so didn't even have to worry about her. I ended up in the library about twenty minutes before it was time to go to dinner. I went to dinner, talked with the Marauders, and then went back to my empty dorm and fell asleep.


	20. Reason To Be Scared For My Life

A week past and soon enough, it was Christmas Day. I looked at the presents towards the end of my bed as I heard someone knock on the door. I quickly went over and saw Remus, who walked into the room towards the presents. He started putting them in a large bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked, clearly confused. He didn't look up at me as he answered.

"You are not opening your presents on Christmas Day alone. Besides, we want to see your reaction when you open our presents." Remus said. I nodded slowly as he threw the bag over his shoulder. "Come on." He said. I offered to take the bag from him, but he said he could do it as we walked to the boys dormitory. We got there, and Sirius and Peter were still asleep. "You didn't wake them up yet?" Remus said to James. James looked at Sirius and Peter, who were sleeping peacefully.

"I didn't want to interrupt their peaceful sleep." James said. Remus and I stared at him with shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" Remus asked. As they continued talking, I got bored and started jumping on Sirius's bed. "That's one way to get them up." Remus said as Sirius moved around.

"Get the bloody hell off my bed before I attack you and throw you off of it." Sirius mumbled into his pillow. I continued jumping.

"Get up, it's Christmas! You got presents!" I exclaimed as Remus and James went to work on waking up Peter, who would be much harder to wake up. Sirius groaned and turned over to face me.

"You aren't leaving me alone until I wake up, huh?" He said. I shook my head.

"Even after you wake up, I'm still staying here. Can't get rid of me." I said, smiling proudly. "Now wake up! Come on!" I said, whining. I got off the bed and grabbed Sirius's arm, pulling him out of the bed. Remus and James were currently trying to get Peter out of bed as well. Sirius didn't cooperate of course, so I went around the other side of the bed and pushed him off. He fell to the ground with a thump and immediately sat up, rubbing his head slightly.

"Hey!" He said angrily. I smiled as if I were innocent.

"What? What happened?" I asked. He glared at me and attempted to get back in bed. I grabbed all his blankets of his bed. He didn't care and layed down, head resting on his pillow. I took the pillow out from under his head. "Come on, Sirius! Presents!" I complained. I then started hitting him with the pillow. Peter was currently gripping onto his blankets, ignoring James and Remus. Sirius sighed and sat up. He got out of bed and helped James and Remus wake up Peter. "Wait. I got an idea." I told them. They stepped away and Peter mumbled 'finally'. I smirked slightly.

"Well, guys, guess we'll just have to eat all his sweets since he won't wake up." I said. Peter sighed just like Sirius did. He wrapped himself in a blanket and literally rolled out of his bed. Literally. He rolled out of his bed, letting out a quiet 'ow' and then rolled over to the front of his bed. "Finally! You two sleep in too long if you don't even want to wake up for presents on Christmas!" I told them both. They rolled their eyes a bit and looked at their presents. We went around in a circle, opening one present at a time. The first one I opened was from Lily, and it was a guide to how to care properly for Puffskeins and a lot of bird seed. I made a mental note to thank Lily. Sirius went next and it kept going around the circle until we all opened our presents. "Oh, Sirius, James, and Peter, take these." I said tossing the prank book and the dung bombs towards them. They looked at the book, not seeing what it was, and looked at me. "See what the book is you dummies." I said. James picked up the book and smirked slightly.

"Nevermind the look we just gave you." He said. He then gave it to Sirius and Peter, who also seemed interested in the book. After we had all opened our presents, I decided I was going to bring mine back to my dork and I would see them all later. I waved goodbye and left, having slight difficulties with bringing the presents. I got to my room and pulled everything back out and started to place them all in different piles. Books, meaningful, and other. Rigel had gotten me a book on Charms that are a bit more advanced than our year, but whatever. Lily got me the Puffskeins book, one of moms presents was a book about animals in the muggle world, and my older sister, Jinger, gave me a book full of stories, knowing that I was a full on five year old inside. I put the bird seed in the other pile, which is why Tweety was slowly inching towards it. The other pile was joined by a book of jinxes and hexes that was from Dashia since it had different 3D figurines on each page that I would have to go through later. The figurines moved, showing you the wand movement and the effects. On the book was a note that said 'FOR CAPELLA'. I put a small figurine of a cat and bird from Remus in the other pile. I put the book that sprayed stuff in my face when I opened it in a new pile titled, 'Reminders to prank Sirius, James, and Peter'. Later it was joined in that pile by a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans that had bouncing beans in it that were a struggle to collect again and a chocolate frog that bounced around the entire dorm and I swear it was trained to steal the card inside the box. The other things in the other pile were a yoyo from my little brother, Calvin, that is one of my favorite things to do when I'm bored. In the meaningful pile, I placed a locket my mom gave me that had a picture of me and a family member who is not alive anymore. I also added to the pile a stuffed animal my dad made by hand for me since he does it every year. I put on the locket soon afterward. I placed the stuffed animal and statue beside my bed along with the yoyo, which I placed into the stuffed animals lap. I placed the other stuff in a box beneath my bed, so Tweety couldn't get to the bird food. I then placed my books in my trunk with all the other books that I had(which was what I needed for class along with two or three extras). I decided I would sneak to the boys dorm and unleash the Bouncing Beans on Sirius, James, and Peter so they could deal with it, and then placed the other two things in my trunk as well. I slowly crept up the stairs to the dorm. I heard the boys rough housing around inside and I quickly opened the door and threw the box in.

"Sorry Remus! Have fun!" I yelled before slamming the door shut.I quickly darted away, but ran into Frank Longbottom. "Oh, hi, sorry." I said. He looked back at the dorm I was running from.

"What's going on in there?" He asked, confused. I held in a laugh.

"I unleashed tiny beasts to attack the four of them." I said, trying to keep a straight face as I heard something fall over. He gave me a weird look. "Yeah, truth is, I put bouncing beans in their dorm since that is what they gave me for Christmas and then told them to have fun with it. I think I'm going to go now, see ya!" I said. He looked slightly scared towards the door and shrugged.

"Bye." He said simply as I walked away. I grabbed a book from the dorm and then went to the Black Lake and just read the book for a while.

"What is that?" I heard.

"It is called a Giraffe." I said simply. I then turned to see Rigel. "Why do we always run into each other here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Dunno. Thanks for the book by the way, my dorm mates were extremely confused though. Except for one. He also got a book from you. When did you meet Severus?" He asked.

"On the train. We talk every now and then, so I sent him a present." I said. He nodded.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"It is a book on animals." I said. He tilted his head slightly.

"Do you mean creatures? Is this muggle thing?" He asked. I nodded.

"Muggles call them animals. My mom sent me this knowing that I like animals." I told him. He pointed to a dog.

"That's a dog, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, one of my favorites." I told him.

"Could I borrow this book sometime? It seems interesting." He asked. I nodded.

"Do you really not know any animals in the Muggle world?" I asked, closing the book. He shrugged.

"I know a couple. Like dog, cat, bird, but that's only because I've seen them when looking out my window. I also know rat and mouse since there are some parts of the house that are infested with them." He explained. I nodded. I looked down the past and saw an angry Remus Lupin walking towards the Black Lake.

"Hide me!" I said to Rigel. He pointed to the lake.

"Jump in." He joked. I shook my head and looked around frantically for a hiding spot. "What's wrong?"

"Remus looks like I just ate the last piece of his chocolate in front of him. I have a legitimate reason to be scared for my life." I said. I dove into a bush. Remus approached Rigel.

"Have you seen Quinn? I need to talk to her about bouncing jelly beans and who to use them on." Remus said. I jumped into the air.

"I said sorry to you! You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" I said. Rigel smirked a bit and leaned back.

"I need popcorn." He said with a laugh.

"It was impossible to get out of that dorm without five of the beans bouncing out as well. You are the reason why the common room has three bouncing beans." Remus said. Rigel tilted his head.

"What about the other two?" He asked. Remus laughed a bit.

"James and Sirius caught them in their mouth and by then, they gave up on the luck since they kept getting the gross flavors. It was fun to watch. Peter was trying to do it before I left." Remus explained. Rigel and I both nodded. I leaned forward a bit to lean on one of the sticks in the bush, but it broke and I came stumbling out.

"Ow." I said as I sat up, wiping the dirt off of my clothes. Rigel laughed a bit while Remus smirked. We continued talking for a bit until we decided to go back in.


	21. You Could Actually Show Us Our Faces

Christmas Day finished off and soon school was back. Lily and Dashia came back, and Dashia immediately questioned about Capella. "Surprisingly, she hasn't come near me since you guys left." I told her truthfully.

"Why?" Dashia asked as we walked back into the castle. I shrugged.

"I don't know. So how was your Christmas?" I asked them. Dashia told me it was good, and then Lily explained everything. I had put the wig back on, but was about to take it off. Once they both finished and I told them about mine, I did. "Just saying, it is really hot in here and hair is very annoying. Maybe I could just pull it off?" I said, reaching up. Lily and Dashia looked at me strangely as I grabbed the wig. I started to pull, pretending to struggle.

"Quinn, what the heck? Stop." Dashia said. I continued.

"Quinn, you're scaring us both." Lily told me. I smirked a bit and pulled off the wig. They both let out a surprised screech, thinking I actually ripped my hair off. I burst into laughter.

"Your faces are priceless!" I exclaimed. I laughed so hard I almost fell to the ground.

"Your a metamorphmagus!" Dashia exclaimed. "You could actually show us our faces." Dashia said. I was still laughing.

"Hey, Severus told me about metamorphmagus, I think it's cool!" Lily told me, trying to be nice. I said thank you in between laughs and Lily sighed. "This is what happens when you leave her with Potter, Black, and Pettigrew for two weeks." Lily said. Dashia laughed a bit as I calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity!" I told her. She rolled her eyes a bit.

"Color key?" Dashia questioned. I threw my hands in the air. "What?!"

"You are, like, the one hundredth person to ask me that!" I told her. Both her and Lily laughed.

"Color key, color key, color key, color key-" Dashia started. I glared at her but decided to freak her out even more. I morphed my nose and mouth into a beak. Dashia stopped and stared at me for a second, shocked, then laughed. Lily jumped back a bit and I changed back.

"Don't you do that again or I may hurt you." I told her. Dashia laughed a bit and nodded. We got to the common room and all saw Capella for the first time in two weeks, yelling at another first year, Marlene McKinnon.

"Stupid! I don't care if you accidentally bumped into me, apologize!" Capella said. I rolled my eyes and started to walk over, but Lily put a hand on my shoulder as Marlene shook her head.

"You shouldn't get involved, you can get hurt." Lily said. I grabbed her hand and gently took it off my shoulder and continued walking. I walked over and simply grabbed Marlene by the arm and pulled her away from Capella. Marlene didn't care and followed. We got to the other side of the common room and Capella was glaring at me. I smiled innocently and sat down with Marlene.

"Thanks. I was close to clawing her eyes out. Like your new hair, by the way, what charm did you use?" Marlene asked. I shook my head a bit.

"This is actually my natural hair. I'm a metamorphmagus." I told her.

"Freak!" I heard Capella call out. I ignored her.

"Oh, that's cool. Color key?" Marlene asked. I sighed into my hands.

"Believe it or not, you are not the first one to ask that question." I told her. She nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lily, see ya!" She told me. I waved goodbye as she skipped over towards Lily and Dashia. They left the common room and Capella took this as a chance to go after me. Fun. I stood up in the chair and started going up the stairs

"So, Marley, how's your family? What's in the locket?" She asked.

"Family is fine and I'm keeping your smarts since they ran away from you and come to me a while ago." I told her. She glared at me and I smirked.

"Stop being funny." She said. She looked around the common room. "I need your help." She said. I burst out into laughter. "I'm not kidding!" She exclaimed.

"I know you are not, I can tell. That's why I'm laughing." I told her, calming down. "You have been talking bad about my friends all semester, and you think I will just help you the second you need it." I said, standing up. She came around and pushed me back in the chair. "What the heck?" I asked.

"Come on." She said angrily, grabbing my wrist. I tried to get out of her grip, but it didn't work. Sadly, there was no one in the common room to help me out. She dragged me nine tenths of the way towards the dungeons before I finally got out of her grasp.

"I see you used that small brain of yours and took a strengthening potion." I mumbled, rubbing my wrist.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on." She said, going to grab my wrist again. I stopped back.

"I would love to be dragged down to the dungeons, but I think I'm going to go back up." I said. I turned to leave, but she grabbed my wrist. "Look, Capella, I honestly don't want to be here. Can you please just let me go?" I asked sincerely, getting annoyed.

"Capella!" I heard someone yell somewhere.

"Nope." She said with a smirk. She started to pull, but I kicked her in the leg and she let go of me.

"Yep." I told her. I turned and quickly walked away as she started to stand up.

"Get back here Marley!" She yelled.

"No thanks!" I said. I turned to her and muttered a hex. I looked back and saw her ears start growing and flopping down like a Basset hound, with ears to big for them. I smirked and walked away.

"Hey! Fix this now!" I heard her yell behind me.

"No, I think you can have fun with it." I said, looking back at her.

"Capella? Where are you?" I heard someone say. Capella smirked.

"Over here! Help me out!" Capella yelled.

"See ya later!" I said. I then quickly turned the corner.

"What the hell?" I heard. I quickly walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Quinn!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Rigel.

"Hello there Rigel." I said with a wave.

"Love the ear thing, can you teach me?" He asked. I smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Well, I'd have to demonstrate on someone and you're right here." I said. He held his hands up.

"Nevermind!" He said. I nodded.

"Ms. Marley, five Points from Gryffindor." I heard from around the corner. "It would be ten, but that was a wonderful hex." Said the DADA teacher, as she walked around the corner, a smile planted on her face.

"In my defense, she started it." I said with a smirk. Professor Smith laughed a bit and left with a wave. Rigel and I talked and I sent a couple of hexes his way, considering he asked for a lesson.

"Oh come on!" He yelled after I made his nose grow out to be an extra couple of inches. I laughed as he pushed me slightly. I glared at him and we continued walking after I fixed it. I pushed him into the wall.

"Sorry I tripped." I said with a smirk. He smirked back and kicked my leg lightly.

"Sorry I tripped." He said. I laughed a bit.

"You know, if I didn't care about getting detention then it would be war right now. Luckily for you, I do care." I told him. We went our separate ways and when I got back to the common room and over towards the couch, it was flooded with books. In between them all were Lily and Remus. "What the heck?" I asked, going to pick up a book.

"We completely forgot about exams! We need to start studying now! Come on!" Lily said urgently. I shook my head lightly.

"Would rather not. Have fun." I said. Remus rolled his eyes and continued reading as I walked away. I heard Lily sigh, but it didn't sound upset, more whatever. I walked away. A bit early to start studying, but they can be themselves. Probably going to ask me if I've started studying everytime I see one of them now, but whatever. The next couple of months went by usually with classes starting up again. However, I will say that many more pranks were pulled due to the fact that people knew I was a metamorphmagus. I honestly don't know what I was worried about. It's awesome, so far. However, everyone was in the Great Hall after exams, it being one of the last days, when workers from the ministry barged in. I jumped a bit at the slamming of the huge doors as all went silent in the Hall. I looked up and down the Gryffindor table and saw Peter hiding behind James, Sirius, and Remus. James and Sirius were being held back by Remus, who was stopping them from doing anything stupid. I looked back at Dashia and Lily.

"What do you think is happening?" I asked. Dashia shook her head lightly.

"I don't know. Maybe something to do with Voldemort?" Dashia suggested. I looked down towards the professors. Dumbledore didn't seem affected, like always. However, if you looked elsewhere you would see Professor Smith shifting around in her seat, Slughorn looking back and forth between Dumbledore and the workers, McGonagall seeming to be extremely confused but concealing it in the best way possible, and Flitwick adjusting in his seat so it would be easier to stand up quickly if something bad happens. The ministry workers looked around the Great Hall, inspecting the Slytherin table and professors more than anyone else. Rigel seemed just as confused as everyone else, looking between the professors, the other tables, and the workers.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why we are here." One of the ministry workers started. Filch then ran in.

"You are not supposed to just barge in here!" Filch said angrily. Dumbledore held up a hand.

"It is fine, Filch, I knew they would show up soon enough." Dumbledore said simply. Filch backed down, but he still seemed upset. "Continue, please." Dumbledore told the workers.

"We were sent here to interrogate the staff and some of the students. We've been given evidence that there is one or more people who are working with Voldemort here at Hogwarts." The man said. The students immediately tensed. At Hogwarts? I thought this is one of the safest places in the world? How did someone working with Voldemort get in? "We would like to tell you all to not worry, it is just a safety precaution. Please cooperate." The man told the students, talking more to the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, which made my fist clench. I hate stereotypes. All of a sudden, a seventh year Ravenclaw shot up in their seat and fired a jinx at the man. Many spells and charms were sent their way as all the kids in the hall ducked. However, Dumbledore fixed this all quickly. He used a charm to freeze the student and there was a protective bubble around them. The charms and spells slowed down and soon came to a halt as Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like for you people to stand outside the Great Hall. You can call up students as we eat, but please do not call a disturbance like this in my school again." Dumbledore said calmly. Dumbledore undid what he did to the student and the student tried to run, but I don't know why they tried. They got caught by the ministry, which wasn't a surprise.

"Join the Dark Lord while you still can! He will rule!" The person yelled as they were dragged out.

"This is horrible!" Lily whispered as a student from Slytherin was called. I nodded.

"A bit much as well when it comes to the students in my opinion. The kids probably don't know what they are doing and are following their parents. They shouldn't be in trouble if that's how they were raised to think." I said. Dumbledore told everyone to continue eating, but it wasn't as loud as it had been. More hushed whispers across the room as the student came back, seeming shaken up. The ministry continued calling up kids and weren't even done with the Slytherins when we were allowed to go to our dorms to sleep.

"Students may return to their dormitories." Dumbledore announced.

"Headmaster, these students need to stay here so they can't escape." A ministry worker, who was standing guard at the door, told him. Dumbledore shook his head.

"These are children who need sleep. The most I will do for you is allow you to keep the Slytherin's in here and call the houses one after another, but these students need sleep. Continue on students." Dumbledore said. However, everyone was hesitant to stand up. When Dumbledore sent everyone a reassuring nod, they went on. The Slytherin's had to stay, considering they weren't done. I gave Rigel a look of reassurance, considering he didn't seem happy about any of this. He slightly smiled towards me and I continued walking back to the common room. The common room had a sort of depressed feeling to it currently, which was upsetting. Lily, Dashia, Mary MacDonald, Alice Prewett, Marlene McMillan, and Dorcas Meadows talked and I decided to just read, considering I didn't know the other girls that well. I looked towards the couch and saw Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius talking. Sirius and James were on the couch facing away from me and I smirked, deciding to try and lighten the mood.

"Watch this." I told Lily. She sighed as I stood up, placing my book behind me. I slowly tip toes over, holding a finger over my mouth to tell Remus and Peter to keep quiet. I tapped James on the shoulder and quickly ducked. He looked back, but didn't look down. I did the same to Sirius and he did the same as James. I tapped on their shoulders at the same time and they both swung their heads quickly to look. However, their heads collided and I held in laughter, unlike other students. I quickly moved around to the front of the couch and made myself look like McGonagall. I stood up, trying to appear strict. James and Sirius turned back and faced me. They both jumped back, letting out a somewhat girly scream.

"Boys." I said strictly.

"Aw great what'd we do now." Sirius said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Were complete idiots and didn't realize I was doing that and that I'm not really McGonagall." I said, changing back to myself, laughing. James and Sirius glared at me. The majority of the common room was laughing and I smiled. "Can't believe you guys fell for that!" I exclaimed, sitting on the floor.

"When I said that being a metamorphmagus makes you better at pranks, I meant pranks that benefit us, not ones that prank us." James said. I rolled my eyes.

"Should've just looked down." I said with a shrug. The common room seemed to be a bit more playful now, which made me feel better. However, someone always has to ruin it.

"Who do you think is working with the dark lord?" Capella yelled above the chatter. The room fell silent.

"Why do you say dark lord? Isn't it smarter to say Voldemort? Not that you would have any experience in being smart." I said. Capella glared at me as I heard Dashia stifle a laugh. "Hey, I got a game, describe a person without using their name and I will try to change into them as accurately as possible." I said, trying to change the subject. I looked hopefully at my friends, trying to get them to help lighten the mood. However, it was actually a sixth year Gryffindor who took the first hit.

"Tall, long beard. Really long beard. Old." They started. Easy. I stood up and did my best Dumbledore. "That seems accurate." They said with a smile. I laughed a bit. I turned to Lily, who was starting to speak.

"Black hair that reaches mid back. Female. Bluish hazel eyes. Needs to learn to stop snoring." She said. I smirked. Dashia snoring all the time was something we continuously made fun of her about. I turned into Dashia and Dashia glared at Lily as people laughed. Capella glared at me and marched to her dorm. One of the third years raised their hands. Kids seemed to be getting into this.

"Fair skin, wide blue eyes, love of my life, male, white hair that doesn't know how to move out of the way." He said. I smiled as the boy next to him blushed. He fit the description. I did my best in becoming him and he smiled. The game continued and Remus seemed to understand what I was doing.

"Knows how to lighten the mood of people who are way older than her, kind, funny, needs to shut up half the time." Remus said. I had no clue who he was talking about.

"But this one's easy!" Peter said. Remus continued trying and I soon realized. I didn't change.

"This seems good enough." I said, wiping down my clothes. The common room was joyful again, which is what I loved most. No one seemed to want to go to bed anymore. The sun slowly rose and soon enough Professor McGonagall came in. She was surprised to see all of us awake.

"What're you all doing awake at this time? Did any of you get any sleep?" She said. Everyone looked around awkwardly. She sighed. "Gryffindor is up. Please behave." She said. She seemed to look slightly sorry for us. We all nodded and helped get the students who had gone to their dorms. We woke the kids up and then went down to the Great Hall.


	22. Lilthio Gaghi

Sadly, the mood quickly disappeared. Everyone was assigned a seat. It was confusing. Can't we just sit anywhere? Why does it matter? They sorted us alphabetically and by our year. First years were all near the back of the table, and seventh years were at the front. It was annoying. However, I got to sit near Remus, which I guess was a plus. Dorcas Meadowes, Mary McDonald, and Marlene McMillan were also near us, so we talked along with the other kids.

"I've got to give you a high five for what you pulled in the common room." Dorcas said. I smiled.

"Had to do something. The depressing mood was upsetting me." I said.

"Yeah, well, thanks. It was getting annoying talking about the ministry and Voldemort and who might be with him and also kind of scary. Then you went up and brightened the mood somehow. You were able to get everyone too, not just the first years. That deserves credit. Thanks." Marlene said. I shook my head.

"Anyone could've done it, no big deal-" I started, then Remus stiffened. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and looked around at the people. I shook my head slightly, trying to tell him I wasn't letting it go that easily. He got the message and sighed.

"What if they ask if we are associated with dark magic?" He whispered. I realized what he was getting at. I shook my head a bit.

"One sec." I said, raising my hand. One of the workers came over, looking g slightly surprised. Guess no kid asked questions.

"What is it sweety?" She asked.

"I-I'm cur-cur-curious about wh-what is go-going to hap-hap-pen-pen… is it go-going t-to h-hurt? How d-do they kn-know that people aren't l-lying?" I asked, trying to seem as scared and nervous as possible. The lady put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine. It isn't gonna hurt. They just cast a simple spell that if you are lying, it gives you a small shock, and if you aren't, it doesn't. They know by how the person reacts to the shock." The lady said. I tilted my head.

"Wouldn't i-it be easier to j-just give them Veritaserum?" I asked. She shrugged.

"That's what I thought was the original plan, but one of the professors brought up that I can't be used on children without their parents approval. Then, five minute later, the guy in charge announces that we will be doing the same with the professors according to the ministry. To be honest," Her voice lowered, "I think someone cast the imperius curse on him. No way did he change his mind like that. However, we aren't allowed to disobey him according to the ministry." She said. I nodded as she walked away. I turned back to Remus.

"There's your way to lie. Just act like you weren't shocked." I whispered. Dorcas and Marlene were talking to each other and everyone was talking to one or two people, so no one heard. The next couple of hours were boring as all of the first years just sat here, talking. All of a sudden, the names were drawing closer and closer. Remus went up, and when he came back in, he seemed relieved.

"Quinn Marley." I heard. I stood up and started walking.

"Told you so." I said with a smile as I walked by Remus. He rolled his eyes and sat back down. I followed the lady to a classroom where there were many different people. I followed the instructions given to me and sat down in the chair.

"We are going to ask you questions, and you need to answer truthfully. We'll know if you don't. Don't make this go longer than it has to." The man said. I nodded. "Are you interested in dark magic?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It depends. I don't want to do dark magic, but it would be interesting to learn more about it and see how to avoid it." I answered. No shock. The man nodded and wrote something down.

"Do you know anyone who is related to dark magic?" He asked. Crabs.

"No sir." I said, trying to sound confident in my answer as I did with the previous one. A very small shock was sent throughout my body and I did my best not to flinch. He paused for a solid second, before writing something down.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about your answer to the previous question?" He pushed. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I answered. A shock that was larger than the previous one was sent, but somehow I managed to hide it better than the last one. He nodded and wrote something down.

"Ok, then are you interested in joining Voldemort?" He asked. I looked up at him as if he was insane.

"No. I would never join someone who doesn't have their beliefs right." I said, prepared to go on a long rant as to why his beliefs were wrong. He smiled a bit and wrote something down. He seemed to be thinking, so I looked around the room. There was a man standing in the corner, staring at me. I stared back.

"I see you've met the man in charge. Lilthio Gaghi." One of the women said. I nodded.

"Lovely to meet you, Mr. Gaghi." I said. He nodded, but didn't stop looking at me. I looked around the room and realized everyone else was looking at him warily. I looked back at him and into his eyes. "Sorry, but can I see your identification?" I asked. Everyone looked at me as if I were insane. The man's eyes widened.

"I-I-I don't have it on me!" He answered quickly. I nodded slowly as the room was quiet, no one doing anything.

"My father helps the ministry. He's a muggle, so he helps keep the wizarding world a secret. Cool job, right?" I questioned. A look of disgust appeared in his eyes as he hesitantly nodded. I nodded as well. "I've seen a couple of pictures of you, actually, from the Daily Prophet." I said. I glanced down at his hand to see it slowly moving towards his wand. I glanced at the other workers to see none of them noticed. I looked at the man's hair and realized it was slowly but surely turning colors as a smirk displayed on my face. "Sir, or ma'am, I believe your polyjuice potion is wearing off."


End file.
